Dark History
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: What happens when a ride at Walt Disney World becomes real? And the ghostbusters themselves can't stop it? The fate of the world lies in one girl's hands. No flames or harsh comments please.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for those who think witches are evil. But there is a witch in this story. But remember, it's a story not real life. Wicca is real, but it's not evil like Sally explained in this chapter and I read a lot and have a big imagination and Ghostbusters is not mine. Anyway on with the story. **

Chapter #1 The Girl in the Dream 

Sally's point of view

"Sally Gem, we're almost there. Just an hour away."

I lowered the book I was reading and rested it on my pillow on my bunk.

"Thanks mom." I said before I yawned and closed my book.

My parents and I had spent three days driving in the R.V. down to Orlando, Florida. Where my parents and I were going to spend two weeks at Walt Disney World. Away from the cold back home on Spirit Isle, Canada. On the waters of Lake Huron. My name is Sally Gem Preciosa. I'm 18. A freshmen at Toronto College and I'm a Witch-in-Training. I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not evil, ugly and I do not turn people into toads or put curses on them. I'm a Wiccan. A person who practices white magic that heals and helps people. I've always been interested in the supernatural ever since I was six. People thought I was weird but hey that's who I am. Anyway, its winter break at my college and everyone has two weeks off and I'm spending my two weeks off with my parents at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. I was surprised when I first heard about it because my parents rarely had time to take me and my older brother Robert jr. anywhere because they've been busy with the Raspberry House. A bed and breakfast my parents owned since I was a baby and my brother was four. We just arrived near Orlando when my mom spoke up. I was reading from my Book of Shadows. Mostly because I was bored. I set my book down on my pillow and looked at my watch. 11:04pm.

"_It's late_." I thought as I reached for my book and placed it into the compartment beside my bunk. I took off my glasses and put them in the case and hid it under my pillow, crawled into my sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Sally's Dream

_"Help us, help me." a small voice said. _

_I woke up and saw I was sleeping on a grassy meadow instead of my bunk in my parents R.V. I groaned as I felt a headache pounding in my head. I slowly sat up and saw I was dressed in one of my favourite ceremony gowns. A long navy blue gown with a low cut collar, long sleeves, a small V design on the front and back where the skirt of the gown meets the waist. An inch above my hips with white trim and sparkled in the moonlight. I stared at the gown in confusion. "What the..." I stopped when I noticed a small puddle of water beside me and I caught my reflection. My brown wavy hair that reaches my shoulder blades was neat instead of frizzy like it usually was when I wake up with two locks tied up in high pony tails. My greenish-blue eyes were framed with light blue eyeliner and wrapped around my neck was a black choker with a small jewel hanging from it. The jewel was a silver pentagram surrounded by a silver circle with a blue sapphire gem in the middle of the pentagram set on a silver disk. The hairstyle and makeup was my usual everyday look. While the gown was for ceremonies or special occasions. As I slowly stand up I heard the same small voice again._

_ "Help us, help me." The voice sounded female. A girl around five or six._

_ "Help us, Helper of Humankind." _

_I turned and saw a girl around six with waist length brown hair. Green eyes dressed a white dress and a white veil. She looked like a flower girl. I blinked as I looked at the girl confused. She reminded of something or someone I've seen years ago in my childhood. But I couldn't remember what or when. _

_"Helper of Humankind." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. _

_I watched her confused. _

_"Help us." _

_"Help who?" I asked. A little annoyed of hearing 'help me, help them.' ''What's going on?" _

_The girl looked up at me. Then her eyes widen and she turned around. I looked to my right to see a cloud of black smoke coming towards us. The girl gasped. _

_"Oh no! They've found me!" She turned to me. _

_"Helper of Humankind, you must help us. Free us from them. You, your parents and the world are in grave danger." _

_"In danger?" I said confused. "What's going on? Who's after you?" _

_The girl cringed. "I can't say."she cried. "But only you can free us and you're parents." _

_As she said that she started to become transparent as the black cloud came closer to us. _

_"Help us, Helper of Humankind." She said as she disappeared. "Help us." _

_"Wait!" I called. "Don't leave! What are you talking about?" _

I woke up in cold sweat. I sat up. As I did, I noticed the R.V. wasn't moving.

"We must've arrived at the campsite." I thought.

I carefully reached into the compartment beside my bunk and pulled out my alarm clock. I pressed the light button. 6:49am it read. "Whoa," I thought as I placed the clock back in the compartment.

"Early."

Usually I'm a heavy sleeper who hates early mornings. Now I just want to get up and get dress. But it's hard when your parents are sleeping in the room beside the bathroom at the rear end of the R.V. and they're unpleasant when they're woken up in the early morning. I pulled my glasses case out from under my pillow and put them on. As I did I remembered something important from my Wicca research. I pulled out a note pad and a pen from the compartment beside my magical tote bag where I keep my magical tools and anything I need to perform my magic and started writing. Dreams mean something in the Sorcery Realm. They can tell the future or what's going on in the present. I kept writing until everything I remembered from the dream was on paper. When it comes to dream interpreting, you have to remember what happened while you were in the Dream Realm. Because if you don't, you'll never know what's going on or what might happen. After I finished writing. I placed my note pad and pen back in the compartment and lay back against my pillow.

"I'll interpret the dream later." I thought as watched the sunlight bleed through the curtains. "Some way to start a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you HazzardGrl and Serena Heavenslight for the reviews. Ghostbusters is not mine. Enjoy Chapter 2. **

Chapter #2 The Daydream 

Kylie's point of view

I walked down the street towards the firehouse. It was a long day and I have been tired then usual. My name is Kylie Griffin. I'm a Ghostbuster and a waitress at a fast food joint near where I hang out with my friends. I've been in the Ghost busting business for a few years now. Since 1997, when a few subway workers busted a hole into the Ghost Dimension and ghosts started to come through the hole and enter our world. Causing trouble for the people here in New York. It's our job to catch the ghost and put it in the Containment Unit. Where all the ghosts are kept so they won't cause any more trouble. As I arrived at the firehouse. I saw Eduardo, a ghost buster and classmate in my paranormal class back when we were in college, dragging his feet towards the front doors of the firehouse. He looked more tired then I am. Like he was up all night. I watch him enter the firehouse, leaving the door wide open. "_What has he been doing last night?" _I thought as went into the firehouse after him, closing the door behind me.

As I closed the door. I looked around the firehouse. Roland was under the Ecto 1. Janine was typing away at her computer and Garrett, Eduardo and Egon are nowhere in sight. Probably they're upstairs as usual I thought as I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder and walked towards the stairs after I said hello to Roland and Janine. I climbed the stairs to the second floor. Where the other Ghostbusters and I hang out and Egon's lab is. I walked down the hall and into the living room. Where I found Garrett playing a video game and Eduardo was lying asleep on the couch.

"_Must've been a fun night Eduardo had." _I thought as I went to the overstuff chair behind the couch and sat down. As I sat my bag down on the floor. I pulled a book about history of haunted mansions in New Orleans when I heard Garrett's voice break the silence in the room.

"Hey Kylie what's going on?" I looked up to see Garrett steering his wheel chair towards me.

"Hi Garrett." I said as I opened the book to a marked page.

I turned to see Garrett beside me looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Garrett replied innocently. "Except I noticed both you and Eddie look very tired."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So what were you two doing last night?"

That insulted me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Kylie." Garrett said. "You can tell me."

I glared at him because I knew what he was talking about. Ever since I first met Eduardo. I've been denying the fact that I might like him more then just a friend. He may be annoying sometimes but underneath he's kind and sweet. But I wonder why he annoys us all the time. "Hey everyone." Garrett and I turned to see Janine standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to pick up Fred and Susan at the Orrs house. I need one of you downstairs in case someone calls or comes in."

"I'll do it." I quickly said as I placed my book back into my bag. Grabbed the bag and went towards the door and walked pass Janine.

After Janine left to pick up her twin children at their friend's house. I sat down at her desk and leaned against the chair. Janine and Egon have been married for seven years now and have two children. Twins named Fred and Susan Spengler. Both six years old who has their mother's hair and eyes and their father's IQ. I like the twins but they scare me a little. They know a lot about science and math better then their classmates. Which is the reason why their teacher keeps calling about their science experiments at their school. Most which burned down walls and desks which Janine and Egon had to pay to replace.

For the next hour I stared at the ceiling. Thinking about the dream I had last night. I just got home from a Christmas party at my parents house last night. I was so tired I fell asleep. Still in my Christmas dress. I dreamt I was standing in the middle of a graveyard beside a red brick Gothic style mansion. I cringed. There was something familiar about the mansion. Like I was there before when I was a kid. It had an aura radiating from it and was scaring me.

"Come in, my child." A cold female voice said. I looked around searching for the source of the voice. But no one was nearby. Just the tombstones in the graveyard and the wind.

"Come in."

"Hey Kylie, Kylie!"

"Wha...what?" I blinked and looked up to see Egon looking at me concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok, Kylie?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You were leaning against the chair and your eyes were glazed over."

I stared at him confused.

"They were?"

Egon nodded and pulled out a PKE meter and scanned me with it.

"I'm not possessed, Egon." I said.

"_Trust me I_ _know_."I thought coldly as I remembered when Achira, a disease spreading demon who possessed me by pretended to be my Grandma Rose.

How I hated her for that.

"You're right, you're not." Egon said as he shut the PKE off.

"What were you doing last night?"

"I was at a Christmas party at my parent's house a few blocks from here." I answered. Leaving out the part about me having the weird dream.

I didn't want to talk about the dream. I wanted to go home. Then I remembered the trip to Walt Disney World in Florida. We've been planning the trip for weeks and it was my idea. I frowned. I didn't want to cancel the trip or stay behind while Roland, Eduardo and Garrett have fun in Florida.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night."

Egon raised an eyebrow.

"When does your plane to Florida leave?"

"Around 5:30 tonight." I replied.

Egon looked at his watch. "Huh, ok." he said. "Since its only 1:34. Why don't you go home and rest? There's plenty of time so you don't have to worry."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Thanks Egon." I said. "And I'm sorry you, Janine and the twins can't come with us."

Egon smiled. "Yeah me too." he said. "But someone has to stay behind in case there's trouble."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah." I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked towards the door.

"See you, Kylie and have fun in Florida."

"I well, thanks." I walked out of the firehouse, closing the door behind me.

"_Something weird is going on_." I thought as I walked down the street. "_But what_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you DuranDuranfan4life for the review. **

Chapter #3 Two Down, One to go

Sally's point of view

"Come on Sally Gem, the ferry for the Magic Kingdom leaves in 25 minutes."

"Coming Mom." I called as I stuffed some fresh incense and some other stuff into a Gris Gris bag to keep demons and bad spirits away and put it in my purse before I walked out.

It was around 7:45am when my parents got up and I was able to get dress and make myself look nice instead of what I look like when I wake up in the morning. My hair was now wavy and neat with two locks tied back in high ponytails. My eyes were framed with white liner and hidden behind a pair of small glasses. Around my neck was a blue scarf. To hide the blue choker with a pentacle hanging from it. I didn't want people to know what I was. Most people are too blind with ignorance to accept us witches as people. But I can't risk being discovered or tell anyone what I am unless I have to. The outfit I'm wearing is a black tank top, a blue denim miniskirt, and a pair of sandals. Draped over my left shoulder was my purse with my money, my Gris Gris bag and other stuff I might need like make up or glasses cleaner. I walked out of the R.V. to see my parents waiting outside near the picnic table.

My Dad was a man in his late 50s with greying sandy hair, a stocky build and bluish-green eyes who's dressed in a pair of brown pants and a yellow T shirt.

My Mom was a woman in her early 50s with brown hair that's greying a little but not as much as my dad. She had blue eyes and is a few inches shorter then me, dad and Robert. She was dressed in black shorts and a white T shirt. Both wear glasses like I do and they didn't look happy when I walked out of the R.V.

"Sally, don't hold us up like that." my dad snapped.

My mom and I winced. My dad has a French-Canadian accent that is horrible when he's mad or annoyed. My dad was from Quebec and my mom was from Halifax. They met in Ottawa. Got married had me and Robert and moved to Spirit Isle where we lived ever since.

"Now Robert." my mom said. Weird both my dad and my brother have the same first name. I wonder why.

"She's an 18 year old girl. She has to make herself look nice."

My dad nodded in agreement. I mentally sighed with relief. Well part of what mom said was true the other part was I was digging in my magical tote bag to get the right herbs and stuff for my gris gris bag. But I didn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry Sally." he said.

"It's alright." I said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." my mom said. "Let's go."

We walked to the decks a few blocks away from our campsite to catch the ferry to the Magic Kingdom. We got there around nine. All day we had fun. Going on rides and watching parades. It was late afternoon when we arrived at Liberty Square. My parents were looking at the Magic Kingdom map when I saw a familiar building behind the green iron gates of a red brick fence surrounding the area.

Beside a huge courtyard was a red bricked Gothic style castle like mansion complete with towers and a green house. Beside the mansion in the courtyard was a fountain, black hearse and a long queue shaded by a green cover on poles.

I stiffened. For I knew what the building was. It was the most popular ride in the park.

The Haunted Mansion.

Before I had the dream I couldn't wait to go to the Haunted Mansion. But now I'm starting to have second thoughts.

"_That dream meant something." _I thought as I stared at the people waiting in line to get on the ride. "_But what?"_

"What do you think, Sally Gem?"

I blinked as my mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said as I turned to my parents.

Who were looking at me.

"What do you think?" my mom asked again.

"It's getting dark. You want to go on the Haunted Mansion?"

I bit my lower lip. "Uh...sure the Haunted Mansion."

I dug my fingernails into my hip. "But."

I noticed the restroom a few feet from the ride. I groaned. "Can I use the restroom first?"

"Sure, Sally." my mom said. "I'll come with you."

"Me too." my Dad said.

"_Good." _I thought with relief as we walked towards the restroom. "_I might have time to think of something."_ Then I groaned for real. I really needed to go to the restroom.

As I was getting a paper towel to dry my washed hands. I heard shouting coming from outside the restroom. I dried my hands on my skirt and walked out. As I come out of the restroom. I saw a man with red hair. A good build, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt and is sitting in a wheelchair outside a few feet from where I was standing. I watched as I noticed that he was trying to get his wheelchair out of a huge crack in the pavement.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned as he struggled.

I went to him. "You need a hand?" I asked as I approached him.

"No thanks, I." he stopped when he looked up at me.

He stared at me wide eyed. "Uh."

I blinked. "Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no I got it." he answered as he griped the wheels of his chair tightly and heaved.

With one push, he was free from the crack. He tipped over one side for a few minutes before he regained his balance.

"Whoa. That was close." he said. He looked up at me.

"Thanks for offering. Miss uh..."

"Sally Gem Preciosa." I replied. "Sally. Anytime Mr..."

"Garrett Miller." The man said with pride in his voice. "Ghost buster and physiotherapist." He held out his hand.

"A Ghost buster, eh?" I said as I shook his hand.

I've heard of the Ghostbusters on the news a few years ago before I became a Wiccan. I never knew I'd meet one in person. I looked around.

"Where are the others?"

"My friends? Oh, they're near the..." he stopped when he turned to the entrance to the Haunted Mansion.

"Huh? That's weird."

"What is it?" I asked as I looked around.

Then, I noticed something. The area Garrett and I were in was deserted. No adults, no children. Nothing.

"Something's wrong." I said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"Don't you notice no one else is here?" I asked. "This area is usually packed because the Haunted Mansion is a very popular ride. Now it's barren."

Garrett looked around and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Something is wrong."

Then a light breeze blew some leaves and some paper towards the Haunted Mansion entrance. I shivered. Not because of the cold breeze.

"_Something is really up." _

"You ok, Sally?" Garrett asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I lied. I felt terrible for lying but I can't let Garrett know about what I am. I don't want to scare him off. Or worse.

"_He's a Ghost buster." _I thought firmly. "_He hunts ghosts not witches. And besides he might accept me as a friend."_

Then I felt a strange force nearby. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed Garrett's wheelchair was moving on its own.

"Huh? Hey! What in...?" Garrett exclaimed.

He grabbed the wheels and tried to stop it, but it was no use. The force was too strong. Then, I felt it grab me around the waist then disappeared. Like it was repelled by something on me. Then I remembered the Gris Gris bag I packed earlier. It's repelling the force.

"Garrett, hang on." I said as I grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

Then Garrett's chair stopped moving.

"What the heck happened?" he asked.

I looked at Garrett, then at the Haunted Mansion.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But I guess it was coming from the Haunted Mansion."

"How would you know?" Garrett asked. I bit my lip. I can't tell him now.

"I have gifts." I answered.

Garrett's eyes widen. "You're psychic?" he asked.

"I have gifts." I repeated. "One of them is I can sense any supernatural presence near me, and the presence is coming from the ride."

Garrett looked at the ride. "Well, if you say so." he said with a grin.

Then he became serious.

"You stay here, I'll go and check it out."

"Garrett wait."

But it was too late. He wheeled away from me at a fast speed towards the entrance to the Haunted Mansion. I watched him go with worry. I couldn't let him go in alone. The presence I sensed for some reason didn't feel like a friendly one.

"Garrett!" I called.

Then I felt something moist in my left pocket of my skirt. I reached in and pulled out my copy of the Magic Kingdom map and noticed a red liquid on it. I carefully unfolded the map and gasped. On the map was writing. Painted in what looks like red paint or blood were the words.

'Two down, one to go.'

"_Oh no!" _I thought in horror. "_My parents!"_

"Garrett!" I shouted as I ran after him.

As I got closer to the entrance. The presence got stronger. Garrett was in the courtyard when I called him. He turned when he heard me. He panicked.

"Sally no!" he shouted.

But it was too late. Once I entered the courtyard. The gates closed behind me and glowed a bright green in the semi-darkness for a second then stopped. Garrett and I watched in horror. Garrett wheeled towards the gates and tried to push them open. But it was no use. The gates were locked.

"Oh great!" Garrett groaned as he turned around, facing me.

"Locked."

I frowned. For some reason I knew whatever locked us in the courtyard doesn't want both of us. It just wants one of us.

"And that's not all, Garrett." I said as I showed him the map with writing on it.

Garrett took it and read it out loud.

"Two down, one to go."

He looked up at me. I looked at him for a few minutes before saying.

"Whatever locked us in here has my parents and now it wants me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 What's Going On?

Kylie's point of view

I groaned as I felt a sharp pain pounding against my skull. It hurt to open my eyes and to think. But I had to see what's going on. I kept hearing voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a large partly dark chamber which was filled with junk like baskets and costumes from different time periods. And I saw I wasn't alone. There were people in the chamber as well. Adults, children, teenagers all were huddled together in groups, scared for their lives.

"Kylie!"

I jumped. I turned to see Eduardo and Roland coming towards me.

"Kylie, are you ok?" Eduardo asked as he kneeled down beside me.

I rubbed my forehead and blinked a few times.

"I don't know." I said as Eduardo helped me up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Roland asked, concerned.

I thought for a minute. Then shook my head. I don't remember what happened or how we got here or where we are. My memory was fuzzy for some reason. All I can remember was Garrett saying he's going to the restroom. We were standing near the entrance of the Haunted Mansion. Eduardo made a bad joke. A dark fog appeared out of thin air and engulfed us. Then darkness.

"I don't remember what happened." I replied. "All I remember was..."

I was interrupted when I heard someone crying.

I turned to see a couple in their 40s or 50s or something sitting on an old couch a few feet from us. The woman was crying while the man was trying to console her.

"They want my baby girl!" she sobbed.

"They won't get her, Deanna." The man said speaking with a French accent. "She's a smart girl. They won't find her."

"Who won't find who?" Eduardo asked as he walked towards the couple.

The couple looked up at him.

"My baby girl!" The woman said. "They want my baby."

"Who wants her?" Roland asked.

The man stood up. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'm Robert Preciosa and this is my wife Deanna."

He gestured to the woman on the couch. Who was still sobbing. I felt bad for her. Not being able to find her daughter. It's horrible.

"Our daughter Sally. They want her." Mrs. Preciosa sobbed again.

"Who wants her?" I asked.

"The people who brought us here." Mr. Preiosa said with anger.

Eduardo, Roland and I winced. Mr. Preiosa's accent sounded horrible when he was mad.

"They want our daughter as theirs. And if they find her..."

"They'll kill her!" Mrs. Preciosa sobbed. "They'll kill my baby!"

"They won't kill her, Deanna." Mr. Preciosa said calmly. "They want her alive."

"Why do they want her as their daughter?" Roland asked.

Mr. Preciosa shrugged.

"We don't know." he answered. "That's what they told us before they put us in here."

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"We're in the Haunted Mansion." Mr. Preciosa said. "I remember our daughter saying that's underneath one of the rooms of the Haunted Mansion is a storage area. Which is 50 feet high."

I looked to see Mr. Preciosa was right. The walls of the chamber reached 50 feet and a net stretched over the ceiling. Then I remember something from what I read long ago.

"You said this chamber is under a room in the Haunted Mansion?" I asked as I returned my attention to Mr. Preciosa.

Mr. Preciosa nodded.

"Yes why?"

"I might know which room."

"You do?" Eduardo asked.

I nodded. "I've been here before and I remembered something I read a few years ago. We're under Madam Leota's Séance Room."

"Madam Leota's Séance Room?" The Preciosas, Eduardo and Roland said in unison.

I nodded before I looked up at the ceiling.

"And who knows what's going on or what we're up against."

"What ever we're up against, we can't fight it." Eduardo said. "We don't have weapons."

"And our cell phones don't work." Roland said. "We can't call Egon."

"And I can't reach Sally." Mr. Preciosa said. "We have to warn her."

"But how?" Mrs. Preciosa asked. "There's no way out of here."

"Oh, there is." I said. "We just have to think where it would be. If there was way for who ever put us here. Then there's a way out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 Into the Mansion and Secret Revealed

Sally's point of view

"Garrett please, don't do it. You'll hurt yourself." I begged as Garrett backed away from the gates.

Garrett and I were trapped in the courtyard of the Haunted Mansion. For the last hour Garrett has been trying to open the gates with a trick he told me he uses to open doors. But the gates wouldn't open. It was like they were welded shut by a supernatural force. That doesn't want us to leave.

"Don't worry." Garrett said as he wheeled back. "I've done this before."

He wheeled forward. As he picked up speed. He quickly turned his wheelchair around and rammed into the gates with a loud crash. The force knocked him out of the chair and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" he moaned as he rubbed his head.

"I told you not to do it." I said as I went to him and helped him into his wheelchair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Garrett said sarcastically.

Once he was in his wheelchair. He said. "If we can't get out that way."

He pointed his thumb at the gates behind him.

"Then how are we going to get out?"

"I guess the only way out is the other side of the mansion."

"How are we going to get there?"

"We go through the mansion." I replied.

Garrett looked at me like I was insane.

"You're crazy right?" he asked "If you said this presence you sensed was here and it's maybe the presence that took your parents and my friends is after you why would we go inside the mansion?"

"Because we have no other choice." I answered. "Unless you have a better idea."

Garrett stared at me and said nothing.

"I thought so." I said as I turned and walked to the queue. Garrett followed silently.

While we were walking down the empty queue, passing the tombstones on the left side and getting close to the mansion. Garrett talked about himself. From how he met his friends and become a ghost buster to his childhood.

"So what about you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Spirit Isle, Canada." I answered.

"You're a Canadian, huh?" Garrett said.

"What's with the French accent?"

"I'm half French-Canadian." I said, a little annoyed with his question.

"My dad is from Quebec. My mom was from Halifax."

"That so huh?" Garrett asked.

I nodded

" So how old are you?"

"I'm 18." I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm 27." Garrett answered. "What do your parents do?"

"They own a bed and breakfast called the Raspberry House." I replied.

"I see."

Then I frowned. I wanted to tell Garrett what I am so I can use my magic. But I didn't want to scare him off.

"_You have to tell him." _I thought as we walked to the door to the mansion. Passing the tombstone with a bronze craving of a woman on it.

"I'll get the door." Garrett said.

"Knock first, Garrett." I said sternly.

"Ok, ok." he said as he wheeled to the door.

As Garrett knocked on the door. I went the wall that separates the graveyard from the queue to get a better look at the tombstone with the bronze craving.

It wasn't there the last time I was at the Haunted Mansion when I was five. It was a tan colour granite tombstone with a craving of a woman's head on it. The woman had curly hair with a veil on her head with a stern looking expression on her face. Below the craving were words that read. 'Dear Sweet Leota, Beloved by all, in regions beyond now, but having a ball.'

Then the eyes of the craving opened. Revealing green eyes. I backed away from the wall. It was like the craving was trying to talk to me or something. I tried to walk back some more. But my legs wouldn't move. They were stuck to the pavement. "Helper of Humankind." The craving said.

"Help us before it's too late."

I just stood there. Breathless. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Hey Sally? Sally!"

"Eh?" I blinked and noticed Garrett was shaking me.

Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sally are you ok?" Garrett asked concerned. "You saw a ghost or something?"

I looked at him then at the tombstone. Which looked like a normal tombstone? I didn't say anything. I didn't know what was going on.

"Garrett." I said. My voice shaking a little. "There's something I think you should know."

I slowly reached up to my neck and undid the scarf.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

I took off the scarf and turned around. Facing Garrett. I reached up and rubbed the jewel in the middle of the pentacle on my choker. I do that when I want to transform into my sorcery form. I took my hand away from the jewel. I felt a surge of power spread throughout my body. Changing me as it did. I felt like I was lifted into the air and warmer then usual as I glowed a little. When it was over. I landed softly on the ground. When I opened my eyes and saw Garrett was staring at me. Completely shocked. I looked down and saw I was wearing a black leotard with long sleeves with a gold sun on the right and a silver moon on the left and a short blue miniskirt attached around the waist an inch above the hips with a yellow ribbon attached to the helm with a small yin yang symbol on the front. My legs were encased in black fishnet tights and black knee high heel boots. I didn't need a mirror to tell that my hair had blue, black and white highlights in it and is still the same hairstyle. My eyes turned blue and catlike. My glasses turned into a black mask with a whiteout line and my teeth grew into vampire like fangs.

I was in my sorcery form.

"I'm a Witch." I said calmly.

Garrett continued to stare at me in shock.

"You're a what?" He asked nervously as he wheeled back into the door of the mansion.

"I'm a Witch." I said. "A Wiccan. Someone who performs white magic."

Garrett stared at me again. "You can do magic?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes I can." I answered. "But I'm still in training. You really to go?"

"Depends." Garrett said, crossing his arm across his chest.

"How will I know you won't try anything funny?"

I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"How will I know you won't try and put a spell on me or my friends?"

I was insulted. But then I remembered the Wiccan Rede.

Do what you will, but harm none.

"I don't put curses on people." I said calmly. "I'm Wiccan. A white witch. I use magic to help people. Protect them from evil. That's all."

Garrett's expression softened. "Oh I'm sorry, Sally."

"Sasha." I said. "When I'm in this form. I go by Sasha Snow. It's my Pagan name. It's not safe to use my given name when I'm in this form. It's for my and family's safety."

"Oookk. Sasha. I'm sorry I was harsh. It's just the last time I met witches. They took our friend and tried to keep us away with a spell."

My eyes widen. Who would be foolish enough to break the Wiccan Rede? If anyone broke the Wiccan Rede. The spell the person casts will come back and haunt them three fold. That's something I don't want to happen.

"I see." I said.

I decided to change the subject.

"So you ready to go inside?"

"I am." Garrett answered.

He turned his chair around. I walked over and opened the door. Revealing a partly dark hallway.

"Well." I said to Garrett "No turning back now." Garrett nodded in agreement as he wheeled passed me and entered the mansion.

"You can say that again." he said as I walked in, the closing the door behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter#6Demon Visitors

Kylie's point of view

"So what's the plan, Oh Great Creature of the Night?" Eduardo asked.

I glared at him. The gang often teases me because of my interests and the way I dress. The common thing they called me is a vampire or what Eduardo said a creature of the night.

"I don't know yet." I answered. "I'm thinking."

"Well think faster." Eduardo.

"Don't rush me."

Then a breeze came in the room.

I turned to see a man and a woman in their early, late 20s walk out of the shadows.

The man had black short hair with brown cat like eyes and very pale skin wearing a long black robe.

The woman had waist length black hair with blue cat like eyes and the same skin complexion as the man. She was wearing a long black dress with a black choker wrapped around her neck.

I cringed as I sensed something about that couple. They both looked happy about something. And I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Whoa, Kylie your relatives are here too." Eduardo teased.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Wise choice, my girl." The man said as he walked towards me and ran a hand through my hair.

Eduardo's and Roland's clutched their fists. I pulled my hair out of the man's grip.

"Now Nelson." the woman said sternly. Her hands on her hips.

"Control yourself, you don't want to spoil your dinner and before the girl arrives."

"Oh right, Petra my bride." Nelson said.

He backed away from me. The woman grinned. Revealing two sharp looking fangs.

"Perfect." she purred. "Everything is ready."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why, the girl is entering the mansion as we speak." Petra said slyly. "Along with your foolish ghost buster friend."

Eduardo, Roland and I gasped. Because we know what Petra is talking about. The Preciosa's daughter and Garrett are coming towards the mansion and we can't warn them.

Mrs. Preciosa stared at Petra in horror. Mr. Preciosa glared at Nelson and Petra.

"You'll never take our daughter from us!" he roared.

Petra turned to him.

"She will be ours. Robert Preciosa." she said, grinning evilly.

"We'll make sure of it."

"And the Ghostbusters will be finished." Nelson said.

"Yes my husband." Petra said. "They'll be finished and we'll rule the world with Sally Preciosa as our new blood."

"Why do you want the Preciosa's daughter?" Roland asked. "Can't you have a child?"

Petra turned to Roland.

"I can't have children." she said with anger in her voice. "Nelson and I were banished from our home long ago. Before our people banished us. They took away my ability to carry children. Sally Preciosa has great powers and great strength. I never sensed anything as powerful as her. She will be ours. Or she'll die and her soul will reside forever in the mansion."

Everyone in the chamber stared at Petra in horror. Nelson stood beside her, smiling. Then they disappeared into thin air. I felt so helpless. We can't call Egon. We don't have any weapons and we can't warn Sally or Garrett. I knew we have to do something. But what?

"We need a plan." I said as I looked up at the opening above us which was covered with a net. "And a miracle."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Haunted Mansion and Ghostbusters is not mine and never will be.**

Chapter#7A New Vision

Sally's point of view

Garrett said nothing as we walked down the partly dark hallway. From Garrett's expression. I can tell he's still shocked from when I transformed into my sorcery form in front of him and when I told him that I was a Wiccan. I was starting to regret telling him when he broke the silence.

"So how long have you been into this witchcraft thing?"

I was surprised at that. I thought he would say something mean. But instead he wants to get to know my Wiccan side.

"I've been in the Sorcery Realm for a year now." I answered calmly. "For as far as I can remember I knew I was different from my peers. I can sense things. See things beyond the Veil..."

"The Veil?"

"The thing that separates this world from the Spirit World and many other worlds. We Wiccans call it the Veil."

Garrett formed an 'O' with his mouth. "If that's so. Can you explain why ghosts keep entering this world?"

"The Veil thins over time." I explained. "On Samhaine, it becomes so thin it makes it easy for Ghosts, Faeries, Goblins, Ghouls, Humans, anything to pass through and enter this world or the next. Some ghosts stay here because they can't find the entrance to the Spirit World or because they have unfinished business here."

I noticed Garrett was staring at me surprised.

"I said too much?" I asked.

"No it's." He stopped for a few minutes before continuing. "I never thought about ghosts that way. Most ghosts my friends and I have encountered were evil."

"Not all ghosts are evil." I said as we entered the front foyer.

I blinked as the light from the candles in the room changed from mostly partly dark to less partly dark. The inside of the mansion was not as wonderful as the courtyard. The wallpaper was peeling and rotting. The room was cold. Cobwebs and dust covered the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling of the foyer and the ceiling where the hallway Garrett and I walked out of meets the room. The room was bare except for a fireplace with a painting of a man hanging above it behind bright orange and gold curtains. The fireplace had a few lit coals in it behind a grate that had a skull-like pattern on it. The purplish-green glowing embers were not enough to heat up the room.

"Brrr." Garrett shivered as he rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up. "Cold."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." I said as I saw my breath rise out of my mouth and dissolved into the damp cold air. "Cold."

Sometimes when it's cold I put on one of my cloaks or a jacket. But since I left my jacket, sorcery clothes, tools and other stuff I need to work my magic on my bunk in the R.V. at the campsite. Oh why didn't I bring it? Oh yeah people would get suspicious and might figure out what you are. I thought coldly.

I returned my attention to the painting above the fireplace. It was a painting of a man in his early teens-early 20s with black hair and sideburns, dressed in a black tux with a blue tie. He looked like a man from a rich family or something.

"Master Gracey." I breathed.

"Huh?"

"What?" I turned to see Garrett staring at me.

"You said something?" he asked.

Then it happened again. I was standing in the foyer alone. Looking up at the painting of a man who my mother said was my father. Wait father? Where did that come from?

"Little Leota."

I turned to see the same woman I saw at the gates outside of the courtyard of the mansion. Only she was wearing a gown with a red top and an orange skirt with gold and silver trim and a bandanna in her hair. I smiled.

"Hi mom." I said my voice high like a little girl's voice.

Mom! A voice in the back of my mind screamed. She's not my mom! My mom is Deanna Preciosa! Not her! What's wrong with me? Then there was a huge crash on the second floor.

"Oh." The woman grumbled. "What now?"

She turned to me.

"Go up to the séance room and get ready for the next séance."

"Yes mom." I said.

I walked to the wall panel on the right side of the fireplace and knocked on it. The panel slides open to reveal a brightly lit chamber. I walked in the chamber.

"Sasha! Sasha! Snap out of it!"

"Huh!" I turned and saw Garrett wheeling towards me.

I looked around and saw I was in a brightly lit chamber like the one in my vision. I looked up to see four paintings.

One of a young man in a black tux, one with a young woman with a pink parasol, one with a man with a black hat, and one with a elderly woman with a rose. On the ledge above the panels of the room were sixteen wooden gargoyles. Each holding a lit candle in their hands. Lighting up the room and the paintings.

"Hey, Sasha."

I turned my attention to Garrett. Who was holding a weird device in his hand.

Which beeped loudly. He wheeled up to me and said.

"Sasha, are you sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"You were acting like you were possessed or something."

"She's not possessed, Garrett." A male voice said.

"Huh?"

"Oh that's my boss, Egon Spengler." Garrett explained as he held up a cell phone.

"Is the girl ok?" Egon asked, his voice distorted a little.

"She's fine." Garrett said.

"It's weird Egon. She's acting like she's possessed, but the meter says she isn't."

I listened carefully. Garrett was right, this is weird. I'm not possessed but I'm acting like I am. Is that possible?

"Is she there?" Egon asked.

"Yeah she is." Garrett answered. "Her eyes are still glazed over, but she's acting like herself now."

"I want to speak with her."

"I don't think now is the time." Garrett said, getting a little worried.

I turned around to see the panel close behind us. Sealing us in the chamber.

"Oh great." Garrett moaned.

"What's going on?" Egon's voice asked.

"We're sealed inside the stretching gallery in the Haunted Mansion." I said.

"Are you the girl Garrett talked about?" Egon asked.

I looked at Garrett, who mouthed 'I didn't tell him that you're a Witch or your name.'

I mentally sighed with relief.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Have you had this problem before?"

I thought for a minute." Yes a few minutes ago before Garrett and I entered the Mansion."

For was a short pause.

"Have you..." He's voice disappeared and was replaced with loud distortion.

I winced and covered my ears. My hearing was sensitive to certain frequencies. Meaning I can't stand loud noise. In my sorcery form my senses and powers have increased a little. Making my hearing more sensitive to certain frequencies. Garrett winced and shut off his cell phone.

"Aw man." he complained. As he put his cell phone in his pocket.

"No contact to the outside world. No weapons to stop what ever is after us. Can this day get any worse?"

Then a disembodied voice broke the silence.

"Welcome foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host. Your 'ghost' host." The voice chuckled when he said that.

"Hey." Garrett snarled"That's the voice I heard earlier."

Then he shouted. "Hey buddy, I don't know what you want, but leave Sasha alone!"

The voice continued.

"Our tour begins here, in this gallery, here where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state, Kindly step all the way in, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."

"Hey did you hear what I said?" Garrett shouted.

I thought of something as I listened to the voice. "Garrett, the being is trying to lure us deeper into the mansion by making it appear nothing is going on."

Then suddenly the room started to stretch. As the room stretched out, so did the paintings. Revealing scenes of horror and death.

The man in the tux was not wearing pants only boxers and was standing on a lit keg of dynamite, the woman with the parasol was standing on a tightrope which stretched over a river with a crocodile underneath with it's mouth open and the rope was about to snap under the woman's weight. The man with a black hat was standing on the shoulders of a stocky man who was sitting on the shoulders of a thin man who standing in quicksand. The woman holding a rose was sitting on a tombstone of her late husband and the bust on the base of the tombstone had an axe in its skull. Garrett and I watched the paintings stretch.

"It this part of the ride?" Garrett asked.

"You never have been on this ride before?" I asked.

"I never have been here before." Garrett answered.

"Yes, it's part of the ride." I said as the paintings finished stretching.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding...almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis...is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmmm? And consider this dismaying observation...this chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: To find...a way out!" The voice laughed.

"This ghost has a weird sense of humour." Garrett said.

"It's a spiel by Paul Frees." I explained. "Disney was famous for creating rides that make you feel like you entered another world."

"Well he's good at making the rides look real." Garrett said.

"And feel real." I added.

"Of course." The voice continued. "There's always my way..."

Then the candles went out and room was engulfed in darkness. Thunder and lightning broke the silence. The ceiling of the gallery disappeared, revealing the attic above. Hanging from the rafters of the attic was the corpse of a man dressed in a tattered tux and had messy white hair. Wrapped around its neck was a noose. Then there was screaming and a loud crashing noise. Then the lightning and thunder stopped the attic scene disappeared and was replaced with a plastered ceiling and the candles were relit again. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before I looked down at Garrett. Who was staring at the ceiling in shock and amazement. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was open. I reached over, gentlely grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Garrett?"

Garrett snapped out of it and blinked a few times.

"Huh? What?" Garrett looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I answered. "Only you looked like you were in a trance."

"I was?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Then a panel in front of us slid open. Revealing a partly dark hallway.

"Well there's our floor." Garrett said as he grabbed the wheels of his wheelchair and wheeled towards the hallway.

I followed. "_Yeah." _I thought as the panel closed behind us as we exited the stretching gallery. "_Our floor." _

As we walked down the hall. I couldn't stop wondering if why the being is here in the Haunted Mansion and why it wants me and my family and what will it do once we reach the next room.

"_Only one way to find out_." I thought. "_And that's to keep going_."

So we kept going. Deeper into the Haunted Mansion. Not knowing of what might happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters from the Haunted Mansion, the Haunted Mansion itself and Ghostbusters don't belong to me and never will be. **

Chapter#8Confessions and Escape from the Storage Room

Kylie's point of view

"Come on, Kylie. We've been at this for an hour." Eduardo complained.

He, Roland and I have been searching for a door or something to get out of the storage room the two vampire-like beings trapped us and few other people in so we can warn Garrett and the Preciosa's daughter Sally before the demon couple reaches them. Why did I drop my PKA meter?

"It's only been 25 minutes, Eduardo." I said. A little annoyed.

I wasn't mad at Eduardo. Seeing the people trapped in the storage room with us and hearing about the Preciosa's daughter being in danger and we can't warn her or Garrett is what was bothering me. I never felt so useless. Roland and the Preciosas were searching for the exit on one side of the storage room while Eduardo and I were searching the other side of the room. Where it was empty for some reason.

"Well, where else would this so called exit be?" Eduardo asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered as I walked over an old lamp on the floor.

"So Kylie, what's with you lately?" Eduardo asked.

I stopped in my tracks. I turned around, facing Eduardo.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean you've been tired a lot the past few days. What is that about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You've been tired a lot too." I said. "Yesterday I found you sleeping on the couch and you walking like a zombie at the firehouse. What have you been doing?"

Eduardo stared at me surprised. "You saw that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes I did. What have you been doing lately?"

Eduardo stared at me for a few minutes. "Um well..." he stopped."Can you keep a secret, doll?"

I stared at Eduardo confused. He wants to tell me something, what's bothering him that he can only tell me? I nodded.

"Yes." I answered. "What is it?"

"Well." Eduardo started. "I haven't slept well the past few nights. Mostly because I've been having the same weird dream the past few nights."

My eyes widen. "_He's having the same dream too?"_

"What was the dream about?" I asked, trying to act like nothing's going on.

"It was weird." Eduardo continued. "I woke up in the middle of a courtyard of a mansion that looks like this one. I heard somebody talking behind me. I hid behind some plants in a garden near where I was standing. I saw two men walking towards where I was hiding. They talked about some plantation thing or something. Then one of the men said he was a vampire."

"A vampire?"

Eduardo nodded.

"Then the man grabbed the other man and bit him on the neck. Then I felt someone giggling behind me. I turned and saw a girl around 20 or something standing in front of me."

I stared at Eduardo.

"A girl?" I asked nervously. "What does she look like?"

I hope she's not the same girl from my dream.

"She was 20, I think." Eduardo answered. "She had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a white dress. I got to tell you, Kylie. There was something about her that scared the heck out of me."

"Uh huh." I said a little amused with what Eduardo said. It sounds funny when he said a girl scared him. But I didn't show it. "What happened next?"

"She tried to kiss me." Eduardo said. He shuddered after he said that. "It was weird. When she tried to kiss me. I heard a voice in my head. It said come to the mansion, my husband. Then the girl turned into a vampire with black hair, super pale skin and fangs. She looked a lot like the chick who locked us in here."

I let Eduardo's words sink in for a few minutes. That sounds familiar. Like it happened in my dream. Only different. When Eduardo calmed down a little he asked.

"So what about you? What have you been doing lately?"

I swallowed. After what I heard I wasn't sure if I want to tell Eduardo about my dream. But I had to. I can't keep it a secret anymore.

"You're dream was similar to mine. Only a few differences. I woke up when I heard talking and laughing. I was lying in a bush. After I got out of the bush. I saw a group of people watching a young woman dressed in a pink summer dress, holding a parasol in one hand. She was walking a thin rope that stretched over a river. As the woman walked back across the river. The rope started to snap. Then the woman fell into the river and was eaten by crocodiles. Everyone panicked. I was pushed back towards the back of the crowd. Then I felt someone grab me and pull me away."

I stopped for a few minutes.

"Then what?"

"Then I saw a girl. The same one you saw in your dream. Only she was crying and a man with black hair, dressed in a black robe was beating her. When she saw me. I heard voices in my head. One was female saying run, don't go into the mansion. The other was male saying come my bride, come to the mansion." I shuddered as I remembered that part of the dream.

"And then?"

"I woke up." I answered. "And for the past few nights I had the same dream. I wasn't sure what it meant. It felt so...so..."

"Real?" Eduardo finished. I stared at Eduardo. Feeling like I was floating alone in space.

"Yes." I said. "Real."

Eduardo and I stared at each other for a few minutes. Eduardo slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. Normally, I'd be mad if Eduardo did that. But for some reason, I wasn't mad. I let Eduardo pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. As our lips touched. I felt warm sensation spread throughout my body. I felt...

"Hey guys we found the...oh." Eduardo and I broke the kiss and turned to see Roland and the Preciosas standing near the corner, staring at us. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Roland...Mr. and Mrs. Preciosa we were just..."

"We heard a noise." Eduardo spoke up. I looked at him like he was crazy. "And I was..."

"Don't explain." Roland interrupted.

"Anyway." Mr. Preciosa said. "We found the exit. Let's go and warn Sally."

"And Garrett." Roland said as he and the Preciosas walked away and disappeared around the corner. Eduardo and I watched them leave. Then we stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Kylie, I..." Eduardo started to say. "Explain later." I said quickly.

"Right now we have to find Garrett and Sally." With that Eduardo and I ran off to catch up with Roland and the Preciosas.

"_Oh." _I thought as we ran. "_I hope we're not too late." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunted mansion and Ghostbusters is not mine**

Chapter# 9 Another Vision and the History of the Mansion 

Sally's point of view

When Garrett and I reached the end of the hallway. We entered a large room. The room was bare except for a table, a lamp and a chair in the corner of the room, a few urns stood lined on the other side of the wall and a line of black cars enter the room from an entrance near where the chair, lamp and table stood.

"Ok." Garrett said as he stopped his chair near the red rope that separated parts of the room. "Where are we?"

"We're in the loading area." I explained. "Where people get in these doom buggies and explore the rest of the ride."

Garrett looked at me for a few minutes. "I see." he said as he wheeled towards to the line to get on the doom buggies. I followed him.

As I walked. I suddenly started to feel light-headed. Uh oh. I thought. It was happening again.

"Garrett." I said. "I..."

Before I could finish. It happened.

I was standing in the loading room, only it looked more like a normal room and the light in the room was brighter then it was before. I blinked against the bright light. Once I eyes adjust to the light. I looked around. Garrett was nowhere in sight, there were no line of doom buggies and I was dressed in a white dress.

"Oh great." I thought.

As I stared at the plain white dress I was wearing. Then I sense a presence nearby. I cringed. It didn't feel like a friendly presence. It felt more like...evil. I ran to the archway on the other end of the room. I ran through the room where some stairs lead to a balcony on the second floor with a floating candlestick; pass the hallway of staring paintings. Through the library that had busts that stare at you as you pass them by. Pass the music room, where an invisible phantom was playing on a piano. Up the stairs to the second floor. Pass the endless hallway and through the conservatory. I stopped when I reached the end of the corridor of doors. I breathed in huge amount of air.

The presence was gone. Ok. I thought. I think I lost it.

Then a voice in the back of my mind said. Something is wrong. You're a Witch who fought a few creatures of the night and never once did you run away. What's going on? Then I felt the presence again. I turned and saw a grandfather clock standing against the wall at the end of the corridor of doors.

But this was no normal clock.

It had the 13 numbers instead of 12 on its face. Gnarled red fingers for hands and the clock looked like a demon. But as I stared at the clock. I noticed the demon tail that was the clock's pendulum was missing. Yet the clock was still running. Running backwards, chiming midnight.

I watched in horror as a huge shadow in the form of a gnarled hand appeared and reached for my throat. I ran pass the clock and reached a door. I grabbed the knob and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Help!" I screamed.

The same high voice escaped my mouth. I watched in horror as the hand shadow came closer. I kept turning the knob until the door finally opened and I fell into the room. I screamed as I fell into the darkness.

"Hey!" A woman's voice snapped. "Keep it down. I'm trying to contact the spirits!"

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on the catwalk where the Cast Members do behind-the-scenes tours through the ride. And also I felt sharp pain in my head and my back.

"Oh!" I groaned as I slowly got to my feet.

As I stood up I saw I was in the séance room. In the middle of the room were a chair and a table with a few tarot cards on it and a crystal ball with green mist in it.

"I'm sorry. I..." I stopped when I saw a woman's head materialize in the crystal ball.

The woman had black curly hair, green eyes and pale skin. I gasped when I realized who it was.

It was Madame Leota.

The woman from my visions and the Haunted Mansion's fortune teller. I swallowed when her eyes met mine. She looked like was mad about something. Mad about the room being too noisy.

"Sorry. I..."

"It's alright, my dear." Madame Leota said. Her expressions soften a little. She stared at me for a few minutes before saying.

"You're a Witch-in-Training."

I frowned as I rubbed my sore back.

"Thank you for noticing." I said calmly.

"But can you tell me what's going on and where my parents are?"

Madame Leota nodded.

"I do know." she said. "Come closer and I'll show you."

I leaned over the railing and saw a net stretch over a dark abyss that was between where I was standing and Madame Leota's table. I looked at the 50 or so foot drop and then at Madame Leota.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I can't fly."

Madame Leota smiled. "Oh, are you sure about that?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. I turned to look at the white faerie like wings that were attached to the back of my sorcery outfit. They were only for decoration. Nothing else. Or are they for something? I turned to Madame Leota. Who smiled at me.

"Go ahead." She purred. "Try it."

I stared at her like she was crazy.

_"You can do it, Sasha." _a voice in my head said.

My eyes widened. The voice wasn't mine. It was someone else's. Then I remembered it was someone I contacted months ago and has been helping me ever since.

I thought hard.

"_Dorothea Stone_?"

Dorothea Stone is my spirit guide who helps me with my training or when I need help with solving a problem. Right now I was glad she contacted me. I needed help. Dorothea sometimes appears in person but not this time.

"_Yes_." she said. "_Dorothea, I'm glad you're here_." I thought. "_I don't know what's going on, I keep having these weird visions, my parents are missing and now this made up fortune teller brought to life is saying I can fly with these fake wings." _

I looked at the wings again. They weren't too big. The wings stretched to my shoulders and not many notice I have them and sometimes I forget I have them. Even if they're real and I can really fly. I doubt they can support me.

"_She's telling the truth, Sasha_." Dorothea said. "_You can fly. You've been able to since you discovered your new powers_. _Now try it_."

I looked down at the 50 or so foot drop again. Then at Madame Leota. Who was waiting for me. I sighed. I had no other choice.

"_Well." _I thought as I carefully climbed on to the railing. "_At least there's a net to catch me." _

I stood on the railing. Trying hard not to look down or remember how deep the drop was. I wasn't afraid of heights. It was what might happen if I can't really fly and I fall is what's bothering me. As I started to jump. I heard a soft buzzing noise. Almost like a humming bird's wings and I felt like I was a few inches off the railing.

I looked down and panicked as I realized I was hovering a few inches off the railing and I lost my balance. I quickly regained my balance and hovered in the air. I heard Madame Leota laugh.

"Not bad for a beginner."

I scowled at her. "Very funny!" I snapped.

I flew to Madame Leota's table and landed beside the chair.

"Ok." I said, little relieved that I was on solid ground. "What's going on?"

"Sasha!"

Madame Leota and I turned to see Garrett on the catwalk on the other side of the drop. He looked like he saw a ghost. (Pardon the pun.)

"Sasha." he panted. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd never find you."

"You were scared?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything."

Garrett bit his lower lip.

"Well I..."

"Never mind." To Madame Leota I asked. "Madame Leota is there a ramp or something that leads to here?"

Madame Leota thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure about a ramp." she replied. "The only way to my table is the stairs that go to the storage room. But I have an idea."

She grinned as she said that. I looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

She grinned. "I'll show you."

Before I could say or do anything. Madame Leota closed her eyes and said some words I didn't pick up. I turned to see white smoke materialize near Garrett's waist and engulfed him until he was covered in smoke and disappeared from view.

"Garrett!" I cried in surprised.

"What in the...?"

I turned to see Garrett sitting on the other side of the table looking surprised. I went to him.

"Garrett, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. "What happened?"

"I brought you to my table." Madame Leota explained.

She took a deep breathe before she started to speak again.

"Anyway, now that you're both here. I'll tell you a tale of how this ride as you two call it, came to be."

"Look lady." Garrett said annoyed. "We don't have time for bedtime stories, where's..."

"There's lots of time for _a_ story." Madame Leota interrupted. Emphasis on the word 'a'. She turned to me.

"Anyway, my dear, make yourself comfortable in my chair."

I hesitated before I walked to the chair and sat down. The crow cawing in annoyance at me as I did.

"Don't mind him." Madame Leota said. "He's not used to people sitting in my chair."

The crow stopped cawing and glared at me. Then at Garrett.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" he asked offended.

Madame Leota rolled her eyes. "Now it all started in the year 1943."

As she began her story. Madame Leota's head disappeared and was replaced with a scene of a mansion that looks a lot like the Haunted Mansion ride itself. The sky was darken by thick storm clouds and lightning danced around the mansion.

"This story takes place in Louisiana. A few miles in the swamps outside of New Orleans. This ride was based on what happen a century ago. But not many know about it. The legend was lost after the events of 1943. Anyway, it was late winter of 1943. I was here in this séance room. Trying to contact my daughter Little Leota. She died in the year of 1942 and I've been trying to contact her for months. With no success. I finally had enough. I knew why I couldn't reach her. She was upset because her father wouldn't accept her as family."

"That's not true. It was all a mistake." Garrett and I looked around for the source of the disembodied voice. But found nothing.

"Hey, where are you?" Garrett called. "And where are you?"

"I'm George Gracy. Master of this mansion. To you, I'm known as the Ghost Host."

"Can't you show yourself?" I asked kindly.

"I'm afraid not, my lady." the voice answered. "I can't materalize in this room."

"Keep quiet!" Madame Leota's voice snapped. Making everyone, (Well almost everyone) jump.

"I'm telling these two what happened."

The voice said nothing. Garrett and I just sat there looking at the mansion in a swamp in a thunder storm scene in Madame Leota's crystal ball.

"Now, where was I?" she said. "Oh yes."

The scene in the ball change to show Madame Leota as a woman with long curly hair, green eyes, dressed in a blood red dress with black trim sitting at her table in the séance room. She looked frustrated. She groaned in frustration as she got up and left the room. The scene change to show Madame Leota walking down the halls. Her eyes filled with raged. Was she walked towards a door. It swings open on its own accord. Revealing empty rooms that were decorated in stuff only the rich can afford. When she found the room was empty. She stormed off to the next room. She searched and searched until she reached a door that wasn't as well-kept like the others. It was worn down and dusty. She smiled and her hand. The door opened. To reveal a room filled with junk that was covered in dust and meldew. She went into the room. The door closed behind her. She looked around the room, calling Master Gracy's name. Then she shouted.

"Come out, you fool! You can't hide from me! I knew you're here!"

Slowly a man with black hair and sideburns dressed in a black tux stood up from behind an open trunk near the window. He tried to look brave but I can tell he's afraid of what Madame Leota might do to him if he gets her angrier then she is now.

"Now Leota..."

"Don't now Leota me, Gracey!" Madame Leota snapped.

Some objects in the room started to shake and fall to the ground but a supernatural force.

"You know why I'm up here! Our daughter can't come here because she's upset about you not accept her as family. Why did you shun her like she was trash, Gracey? Why were you ashamed of our child?"

Master Gracey blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said. "I don't remember much about that night."

"Well I do!" Madame Leota growled. Then Madame Leota's head appeared in the crystal ball as the scene disappeared.

"We argued for an hour until Gracey opened a trunk near the window and found the corpse of his last wife. That whore Emily."

She said that with hatred in her voice.

I winced as she said that. It felt like she was yelling at me for interrupting her chanting.

"Ooohh." Garrett said. "I smell jel..."

"Garrett, no." I warned.

Madame Leota smiled. "Wise of you to silence your friend."

"We're not friends." I said.

Garrett looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"We don't know each other much." I said. "We just met a few minutes ago outside the restroom."

"Well, he was worried about you when you disappeared and while we were looking for you." Master Gracey said.

I stared at Garrett confused. "You were worried about me?"

Garrett blushed a little. "Well, yeah I was." he said nervously. "I mean, someone was controlling you and I thought whatever got your parents and my friends had got you."

"Do you what's going on Madame Leota?" I asked.

Madame Leota nodded.

"I do." she said. "After Gracey found Emily's body. We had another argument. I tried to cast a spell but it backfired after Gracey hung himself in the attic. I became trapped in this crystal ball. I'm still able to contact the spirits, but I'm not as powerful as I was before. Anyway, a few months later. I was contacting the spirits when she came."

"Who came?" I asked.

"Petra." Madame Leota said with venom in her voice.

"A demon searching for her mate. That was the demon that was imprisoned in the clock in the hall."

I cringed as I remembered the vision I had a few minutes ago. How scared I was when I sensed the evil presence near the clock. Then I noticed something. The clock was missing a pendulum that it looked like a demon's tail and remembering reading a fan fiction about this ride a long time ago. But is that just a story?

"The clock that's missing a pendulum where the corridor of doors meets with you séance room?" I asked nervously.

"Why yes." Madame Leota answered. "You saw this in a vision right?"

I nodded.

"So, what happened after Petra appeared?"

"She demanded I release her mate, but I refused. She possessed a local teacher and got her to release Nelson. The demon in the clock. I couldn't let them leave the mansion. So I cast a spell to confine them to the mansion and its grounds. They tried to attack me. The teacher's daughter, who was a Voodoo Priestess, came to the mansion searching for her mother. When discovered her mother was possessed, she cast a spell to free Petra from her and trapped the demons in the clock. That night, a prophecy was made. Saying the demons will be free again and only the Helper of Humankind can save us."

I stared at her. Completely breathless. The dreams, the visions, they were real warnings and I didn't listen. I felt horrible. Dreams often tell what may happen and I didn't listen. I felt like a fool.

"_You're not a fool, Sasha."_ Dorothea's voice in my head said. I frowned.

"_How can you say that? Dorothea?" _I asked telepathically.

"_I didn't listen to my dreams and visions I've been having and now my parents are missing. I'm worthless._"

"_You're still in training, Sasha." _Dorothea said. "_Everyone makes mistakes. It's part of learning. Now listen to Madame Leota, she knows what to do." _

Then she disappeared.

" So then if Sasha is this Helper of Humankind." Garrett spoke up. "Then why is she being controlled by this...this thing?"

"This thing is a ghost." Madame Leota corrected. She closed her eyes.

"Female, around late teens, early 20s and is somewhere in the ride. I can't tell who or where she is though."

"And what does this have to do with the ride?" I asked. Madame Leota opened her eyes.

"The mansion was dismantled brick by brick a few years after the events of 1943. In the 1970s, this ride was build, using the bricks and wood from the mansion Gracey family and I used to live and decorated with the same furniture. Including the clock. Everything was quiet until you and your family came here a few years ago and the demons inside the clock were awakened by your presence."

My heart sank.

"But it wasn't your fault." Madame Leota said reassuring. "You didn't know about the supernatural back then. You were a little girl. Too young to understand and now you've grown into a lovely young woman, who's studying Wicca."

I blushed. "Thanks." I said.

Garrett spoke up. "So what does this prophecy say?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Madame Leota said. "The prophecy was written on a piece of cloth in the attic. Go there and you'll find the answers you seek."

"Ok then, the attic it is." Garrett said as he turned his chair around and wheeled away. He stopped when he reached the edge of the floor and looked down. He stared at it before he turned around.

"Uh, one of you give me a lift?"

I grinned and stood up.

"Thanks for the help, Madame Leota."

"Anytime, my dear." Madame Leota said. She turned to Garrett.

"I'll give you a lift." she closed her eyes and said a few words.

A white mist surrounded Garrett and he disappeared. He appeared a few minutes later on the other side of the drop in the catwalk beside the doom buggies.

"Thanks." He called.

"Wait up." I said as I spread my wings and flew across the drop and landed beside Garrett. Garrett stared at me with his mouth hanging open. I grinned

"Ready?" I asked as I walked passed him. I stopped when I reached the door that leads to the ballroom. Waiting for Garrett to catch up. But he just sat there, staring at me breathless.

"Come on, Garrett." I called. Garrett jumped and wheeled towards me.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have flown across the drop." _I thought as Garrett and I left the séance room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10 Reunion Outside the Mansion

Kylies Point of view

Roland and I carefully opened the door without making any noise and we left the graveyard. Eduardo and the Preciosas followed. As we left the graveyard we walked through a dark hallway that was lit by candles which hung from the walls. I watched the Preciosas walked behind us. Looking upset.

"_They're worried about Sally." _I thought as we walked. "_And I'm worried about Garrett. I hope they're ok._"

We kept walking until we found another door. To avoid getting caught again, we decided to take the short cut in Eduardo's words when we found the door that leads to the graveyard. We walked through the graveyard, carefully avoiding the light and the fake ghosts and tombstones until Roland found a door near one of the crypts. Roland opened the door. Revealing a courtyard.

"Are we there yet?" Eduardo asked.

"You're worse then our kids when they were three and six." Mr. Preciosa grumbled.

Mrs. Preciosa started to sobbed.

"Oh Deanna, its ok." Mr. Preciosa said.

He's trying to stay calm but I can tell he's worried about his daughter as Mrs. Preciosa.

"Come on guys, we made it." Roland called. I walked into the courtyard. Blinking against the bright. We are in the courtyard of the ride. Only it was different, like it's the back yard or something.

"Where are we?" Eduardo asked. I looked around and saw a green iron gate with a sign over it staying 'The Haunted Mansion Exit'.

"We made it outside." I said.

"Let's get out of here." Mr. Preciosa said.

"But what about Sally?" Mrs. Preciosa asked. "I'm sure she's still..."

"Egon, what are you doing here?" Roland exclaimed.

I turned to see Egon Spengler walking into the courtyard a PKE meter in his hand and a proton pack strapped to his back.

"Egon." I breathed. "Are we glad to see you. Where's Janine and the twins?"

"They're back home." Egon answered.

"Have you seen our daughter?" Mrs. Preciosa asked.

"Excuse me?" Egon asked.

"Their daughter and Garrett weren't with us when we were taken into the mansion." I explained.

"Two demons trapped us in there, man." Eduardo said. "In the basement."

"What are you doing here?" Roland asked again.

"When Garrett called me I did some research on the ride. It was based on a real mansion in New Orleans that was rumoured to be haunted with ghosts and two demons trapped inside. The mansion was dismantled in the late 1940s and the furniture and bricks were sold to the Walt Disney Company a few years later."

"So, when the ride was build with the bricks and decorated with the furniture from the mansion that was dismantled years ago." I wondered. "The ghosts and demons appeared here. Since they're still trapped and can't leave this plain."

Everyone but Egon looked at me look I was crazy.

"Maybe so." Egon said. "But there's more. There was a prophecy. Saying the demons will be free again and only the Helper of Humankind will free the ghosts and people trapped inside its walls."

"Did it say who the Helper of Humankind is?" I asked.

"It didn't say much about who." Egon answered. "Only she's a girl with witch powers, great value and is of royal status."

"Royal status?" Eduardo asked raising an eyebrow. "Is she a princess or something?"

"Eduardo." Roland grumbled.

I thought for a minute.

"Egon is it possible; Sally is the Helper of Humankind?" I asked.

"Who's Sally?" Egon asked.

"This is the Preciosas." Roland said gesturing to Mr. and Mrs. Preciosa. "Their daughter Sally wasn't with them when they were taken into the mansion. But after what Kylie said. I'm wondering if they were the bait for Sally."

"My baby girl!" Mrs. Preciosa sobbed.

"Do you have to make this worse?" Mr. Preciosa snapped. We all winced at his tone. "Can't you see my wife is upset? Sally is a special girl with unique gifts. We have to find her."

"He's right." Egon said. "We better get to her before the demons do. Roland, you, and Mr. and Mrs. Preciosa look around the park for her. Eduardo, Kylie and I will look in the Haunted Mansion."

"Got it, come on Mr. and Mrs. Preciosa." Roland said as he ran to the exit.

"Please be safe." Mrs. Preciosa said as she and Mr. Preciosa went after Roland.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Preciosa." I called. "We'll find her."

Egon, Eduardo and I ran back into the mansion.

"I hope Garrett and Sally are alright." I panted.

"Me too." Eduardo said as we ran.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11 Garrett's Confession and The Prophecy

Sally's point of view

Garrett and I left the séance room and followed the doom buggies beside the catwalk. As we went down the catwalk, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. Garrett was staring at me with his mouth hanging and his eyes glazed over.

"What?" I asked as I stopped and turned around.

That snapped him out of his trance and he stopped his wheelchair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

I raised an eyebrow then remembered what happened back in the séance chamber.

"If it's about what happened..."

"No, no Sal...I mean Sasha it's not that, it's..." he stopped, not sure of what to say.

"It's, I never knew you can fly or had wings or anything."

I smiled a little.

"Yeah." I agreed as I looked at my small wings. "These wings were for decoration and not many notice them much. I sometimes forget that I have them. Madame Leota and Dorothea said that I can fly with them."

My wings twitched a little as I said that. "I doubted it at first until Dorothea told me what to do."

"Who's Dorothea?" Garrett asked.

"She's my Spirit Guide." I explained. "She appears when I need her. She appears in person when she wants to. But that happens rarely."

Garrett stared at me for a few minutes before saying. "She's like an angel or something?"

I pondered his question. "Yeah sort of."

"Ok, so where's the attic?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's pass the ballroom." The Ghost Host's voice spoke up. "Just ahead."

"Ballroom, it is." I said.

Garrett and I headed towards the door. As we got closer music from an out-of-tune organ met our ears. When we reach the end of the hall. We found ourselves on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. This hadn't changed much since the last time my family and I were here. Ghosts sitting around at a dining table talking, toasting and drinking. A woman trying to blow out 13 candles on a huge cake but the candles kept relighting themselves. Six ghost couples danced to an out-of-tune organ which was played by a ghost organ player with screaming ghosts rising out of the pipes as the ghost struck a note.

"Whoa, some party." Garrett said. I smiled at his expression.

"Yeah." I said as I watched two ghost men appear in front of two paintings of two men with guns, turned backed away from each other, fired and disappeared before the bullets hit them.

"Yes and the happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations, and are beginning to materialize. They've assembled for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you a little later."

"Huh? What do you mean by 'later'?" Garrett asked.

"Come on, Garrett." I said as I walked towards the doorway at the other end of the balcony. Garrett followed.

We walked up the catwalk until we reached a dead-end near the entrance to the attic.

"Well, here's the attic." I said. "But I don't know how you're going to get in there."

Garrett looked at the dead-end, then around him for another way. "You're right. Unless there's another way into the attic."

I looked at the wall beside me and noticed some light bleeding through a crack in one of the panels. I placed my hand on the panel and gently pressed against it and noticed it was loose.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"I think I found another way into the attic." I replied.

I pushed against the panel and slid it aside to reveal a hallway lit by a few candles on the walls. It wasn't too narrow and it wasn't too big. But it was big enough for someone in a wheelchair to fit through. I turned to Garrett, who was staring at the passage way with a worried look.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." he said as he gripped the wheels of his wheelchair tightly. "It's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I asked "You looked like you saw something."

"It's nothing." he said. "Let's go."

I held up a hand and mouthed 'Ok.' I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

"You carry a flashlight?" Garrett asked.

I looked at him like he just smoked some pot for a few hours.

"I left most of the stuff I need to perform magic back in the R.V. my parents and I are staying at." I answered as I turned the flashlight on.

"Which are you staying at?"

"The Wildness Lodge."

"Hey that's where my friends and I are staying at."

"Oh really?" I asked as Garrett and I went through the passage.

"Where's your site?"

"Near the restrooms at the entrance." Garrett answered.

"Same here. We must be neighbours."

I thought for a minute.

"Wait, are you staying in the dark green tent next us?"

Garrett thought for a minute.

"Yeah, that's our tent." I noticed he said that quickly but I paid no attention to it.

I know he wasn't ok but he doesn't want to talk about that's fine.

"He'll talk when he wants to." I thought as we traveled through the dark passageway until we saw some light ahead of us.

When Garrett and I reached the end of the passageway. We entered a large room that was covered in more dust and mildew then the other rooms and was filled with junk like paintings, baskets filled with trinkets and tapestries that were made in the 19th century.

"Hello junk heap." I said as I stepped over a telescope on the floor.

"You can say that again." Garrett said as he wheeled away from the passageway like a demon was after him.

I eyed him suspiciously. Then there was a creaking noise.

"Who's dare's enter my attic?" A sharp female English accent cut through the silence.

Garrett and I winced. "What was that?" Garrett asked sticking a finger in his ear. I had an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. For I knew what that voice was. Then the sound of a heart beat filled the attic.

I turned and saw the ghost of a young woman standing near a broken window. The woman was dressed in a white wedding dress. Her long blonde hair was hidden behind a long white veil. She held a bunch of dead flowers in one hand and a candle in the other. Glowing through her dress was her heart, glowing red at each heartbeat.

She turned to me and gasped.

"You." she said. Pointing the candle at me. The wax dripping onto the floor.

"You can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're after you." The ghost bride said. "The demons, they know you're the Helper of Humankind."

"How is Sasha the Helper of Humankind?" Garrett asked. A little annoyed.

Then loud shrieks filled the attic. Garrett and I covered our ears. Trying to block the horrible noise. I could never stand loud noise. My hearing was sensitive to certain frequencies, which was the main reason why I don't go to parties often. Then three or four ghouls dressed in black suits jumped up from behind the junk, shrieking loudly before disappearing back into the junk heaps. One knocked me to the ground. I landed on my butt on the floor. Garrett was knocked out of his chair when a ghoul jumped up from underneath where he was. He landed in a trunk beside the ghost bride and the lid closed behind him, locking him inside.

"Garrett!" I ran to the trunk and tried to open it but the lid won't move.

"Come on." I groaned as I struggled to open the trunk. I stopped when I heard the ghost bride giggling. I glared at her.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Garrett will die if I don't open this thing!"

"What!" Garrett's muffled voice exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Garrett." I lied. "You're going to be ok." I bit my tongue. I felt bad lying to Garrett, but I don't what him to worry.

"Silly girl." The Ghost Bride said. "You're a Witch, aren't you? Use your magic to free him."

I stared at her. "I'm still in training." I said outraged. "I can't unlock a lock, that's just stories."

The Ghost Bride smiled slyly. "Is that so?"

"Hey, get me out of here!" Garrett screamed, pounding on the lid. "I can't breath!"

I looked at my hands, then at the lock, then at the Ghost Bride. I thought for a minute, and then placed my hands on the lock of the trunk. As my hands made contact with the lock. I felt a warm surge flow down my arms, into my palms and into the lock. Then the lock went click and the lid opened a crack. When I opened the trunk, Garrett quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. He took in deep breathes as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Garrett, are you alright?" I asked as I returned the embrace.

"I'm fine." Garrett panted.

A few minutes after we broke the embrace. I saw Garrett looked pale and clammy. Like he saw a demon.

"Garrett you're sweating, you're not ok."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tissue.

"Sasha, I'm fine." Garrett protested.

"Garrett!" I said sternly as I handed Garrett the tissue.

"What is wrong with you?" Garrett stared at me in complete shock. Then faltered.

"Umm...Sasha...there's something I should've told you." he said as he took the tissue and wipe the sweat off his face.

My expression went from annoyed to concern.

"What is it?" I asked calmly. Garrett stuffed the tissue into his pants pocket before he said anything.

"I'm...afraid of enclosed spaces." his voice became hoarse as he said the last two words. I stared at him for a few minutes.

"_I sensed he was hiding something. But why didn't he tell me he was claustrophobic before we went into the passage way?" _

"That's why you were sweating while we were in the passageway." I said calmly.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was known for being fearless." Garrett answered.

I frowned. "That's dumb, Garrett. Everyone has a fear."

"If that's so, what's your fear?" Garrett asked.

I lowered my head. What I was going to tell Garrett was something I feared ever since I became a Witch.

"Being alone."

Silence hung in the air. I felt Garrett's hand on my shoulder.

"Sasha, I'm...sorry. I..."

"It's alright." I interrupted, gently taking Garrett's hand off my shoulder.

"Hey look on the bright side." The Ghost Bride said as she glided towards us. "You now have a friend who likes you for who and what you are."

Garrett blushed. I smiled a little.

"_She's right about that." _I thought. Then I remembered why we're up here.

"Uh your name is Emily right?" I asked.

The Ghost Bride nodded.

"I am." she replied.

"We're here for the prophecy. Madame Leota said it was in here."

Emily shuddered with anger when she heard me say 'Madame Leota'.

"Oh that woman sent you up here, eh?" she snarled.

Garrett and I winced. Her accent was worse then my dad's.

"I won't forgive her after what she did to me. But for your sake as well as everyone else's in this mansion. I'll help you."

Emily waved her hand and a few items beside the broken window moved aside, revealing a dusty white sheet with red writing on it. I winced when I saw the writing. In the moonlight, the writing looked like it was blood.

"It this it?" I asked.

Emily nodded.

"Yes."

"Well let's see what it said." Garrett spoke up as he wheeled towards the broken window.

I followed, taking my time. I was starting to regret asking about the prophecy. But there was no turning back now. I stood beside Garrett. Who scanned the prophecy. When he finished, his face turned white.

"Uh...Sasha...you better read this."

I bit my lip. I never had much luck with reading at fast speeds and math because of my dyslexia I can read. But not in certain light. I shined my flashlight onto the sheet. The writing shined in the bright light.

"You'll have to forgive me." I told Garrett. I have dyslexia I can't read as fast as you."

"You have a problem?" Garrett asked.

I nodded and returned my attention to the prophecy and read it out loud.

"_'With the demons trapped and the mansion cursed.  
No one can leave its grounds until the spell is reversed.  
One demon will be free again when the chosen one enters its halls.  
The other will remain trapped in the clock while the other will still never be able to leave the mansion's walls.  
The spirits will be free again but only by the chosen one who freed one of the demons inside.  
She'll have until next sunrise to put the tail back in the clock or forever in the mansion her soul will reside.  
The Helper of Humankind must do this alone.  
Only she can free the trapped souls and her own.'_"

My mouth went dry and it wasn't from reading the prophecy. Garrett and I exchanged worried looks. I looked at my watch which reads 11:54pm. I looked at Garrett.

"We have to move fast." I said "We're running out of time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter #12 Where to Look

Kylie's point of view

"Good grief, they could anywhere in this place." Eduardo complained.

I glared at him. But painfully I knew he was right. The ride is big and who knows where Sally and Garrett are now.

"Don't worry Eduardo, we'll find them." I said.

"And we better fine them soon." Egon said. "Before I lost contact with Garrett. He told me Sally had visions."

"Visions?" Eduardo and I said in unison.

"What kind of visions?" I asked.

"Is she psychic or something?" Eduardo asked.

"I guess so." Egon answered. "When we find her and Garrett and get out of here I like to run some tests over the summer and with her parent's permission."

I looked at Egon outraged. "Egon, she's not a lab rat, she won't agree to that."

"She won't, but if her parents agree, she'll have too, Garrett told me she's on Winter Break from Sudbury College with her parents..." Egon was interrupted when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Egon is that you?" Garrett's voice asked.

"Garrett are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I don't know how long Sally will be though."

"What do you mean?" Egon asked. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine for now." Garrett answered. There was a pause. "Look she won't forgive me if I told you but she's what the ghosts trapped in this mansion call the Helper of Humankind."

"The Helper of Humankind?" Egon thought for a minute. Then his face turned white. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Eduardo be quiet." I snapped.

"You're right, it is bad. Where are you two now?"

"We're in the atti..." Garrett's voice became distorted and was replaced by static.

Egon lowered the phone and shook his head.

"We don't have time." He said. "We have to fine them and fast."

"What is it?" I asked.

Egon turned around, facing us. "This mansion was a very popular ride. But it has a dark secret."

"The Haunted Mansion ride?" Eduardo said in mocked shock. "No!"

"Yes." Egon said, a little annoyed with Eduardo.

"This ride was built and decorated with the same brick, wood and furniture from a mansion in New Orleans. This ride was base on that mansion. I didn't have time to research before I left but I find a prophecy tied to the mansion. The Helper of Humankind has until sunrise to trap the demons and free the ghosts or she'll die and be trapped in the mansion as the 1000th haunt."

We stared at Egon. White in the face.

"My God." Eduardo breathed.

"Didn't Garrett say where they are?" I asked.

"He said they're in the attic."

"Let's go then." Eduardo said "We have enough time before sunrise." I said as I looked at my watch. "It's only 12:00am."

"Lets go, time is running out." Egon said.

"Oh there's plenty of time." A cold voice said. We looked up to see the demons Nelson and Petra hovering above us.

"Amazing how they all escaped without us knowing isn't it Nelson?"

"It is, my love." He grinned at us. "What should we do with them?"

"Take them to the séance room. I'll fine the boy and the girl." Petra said.

With that Petra flew off. Nelson turned to us and grinned. I cringed. Egon aimed his thrower at the demon and fired. The demon dodged the blast and flew towards one of the crypts. He raised his hands above his head and black energy gas flowed out of his palms and flooded the graveyard.

"Everyone don't..." Egon passed out before he had a chance to finish.

Eduardo passed out shortly after Egon did. I slowly started to feel light-headed. My vision became blurry and my breathing became shallow. I collapsed onto the ground. Trying hard not to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My eyes slowly closed and darkness over took me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter #13 The Escape and Fighting Back

Sally's point of view

While Garrett was trying to call his friend Egon. I went to the broken window and stared at the gnarled, dead trees that look like they were going to grab me. I didn't expect this and I didn't want to die and stay in this ride forever. We need a plan and fast.

"Don't worry, dear." Emily said.

I turned to see her hovering towards me and landed beside me.

"You'll free us, yourself and everyone else who are trapped here."

I frowned. "I know you're trying to make me feel better. But it's not working." I said grimly. "I know I have to put the pendulum back into the clock in the corridor of doors. But I don't know where it is and I don't know if I can find it in time before sunrise."

Emily sighed. "I know its hard now, but you'll make it. I don't where the pendulum is but I think Little Leota knows."

"Madame Leota's daughter knows where it is?" I asked.

"I'd say so." Emily replied. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up. She's spent of her time in the graveyard. I doubt she remembers where it is."

"Well, the phone's dead again." Emily and I turned to see Garrett trying to get something that got caught in his wheelchair out of one of the wheels. I went over and helped him.

"Thanks." he said. "So now what?"

"I have to fix the clock in the hallway and trap the demons inside before the sun rises and." I stopped. I couldn't say it.

Garrett placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, Sasha we'll get through this."

"And you better get moving." Emily said. "I sense evil coming this way."

I looked around. "I don't sense anything."

Then suddenly I sensed something evil coming towards the door.

"Ok now I do."

"Quick get out of here. I'll hold them off until you two get to the graveyard." Emily said "They never go there, hurry."

Garrett and I quickly went to the window. I climbed out, avoiding the broken glass shards and pulled Garrett out. As I reached for Garrett's wheelchair. I heard a loud squeaking noise.

"Oh no." I thought

"Hurry, there's no time." Emily hissed.

I grabbed the chair and pulled it out.

"Well, we're out of the attic." Garrett said as I set the chair down beside him and he climbed back into the chair.

When he was back in the chair, he looked down over the railing.

"But I don't know how we're going to get down."

"I can fly down to the ground." I said. "But I can't carry you."

Garrett thought for a minute.

"I got an idea." he said. Before I could saw for do anything. I saw Garrett climb out of his chair and grabbed on to the nearest tree branch.

"Garrett, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to climb down." Garrett answered as he grabbed the next branch and pulled himself away from the railing and hung there.

"You carry my chair down and meet me on the ground."

I was about to protest when I heard voices inside the attic.

"Ok." I said as I grabbed the chair and took off.

I flew high until I was out of the tree branches reach. I flew over the trees, towards the ground. I hovered a foot off the ground and hovered towards one of the trees. Where I saw Garrett swinging down from branch to branch like a monkey that's not using its legs. When Garrett was hanging from the last branch which was a few feet off the ground I flew over and placed the chair underneath. I watched Garrett let go of the tree and landed in the chair with an oofff.

"Nice one." I said.

"Thanks." Garrett said. "So where's the graveyard?"

"We follow the doom buggies." I said, pointing to the line of doom buggies that led from the attic to the woods. Garrett blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh...uh...of course."

I giggled. "Don't worry; I'm slow at remembering some things too."

With that I started following the doom buggies. It wasn't easy for Garrett because of the roots and bumpy floor that looked like dirt.

"Garrett are you sure you don't want me to help you?" I asked.

We were following the doom buggies to the graveyard when the wheel of Garrett's wheelchair got stuck.

"I'm...ok." Garrett said through gritted teeth as he tried to get the wheel out of the crack in the ground.

"I...got it."

With that the wheels came free and the chair lean to side for a minute before Garrett got control.

"Good one." I said giving Garrett a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Garrett grinned as he wheeled forward. We walked until we came to an iron gate. It was opened but I couldn't tell what is there because of the fog.

"Is that it?" Garrett asked.

I looked at him then at the gate.

"I'd say so." I replied. "It's been a long time and I didn't know it was based on the real thing. With its ghosts and demons still trapped in its walls because of a curse."

I felt tears run down my cheeks. "And now if I don't trap the demons back into the clock in the hall. I'll die and be trapped here as the 1000th haunt."

Garrett's expression turned into concern. "Don't worry, Sal...I mean Sasha." he said "Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not!" I snapped. "You can't help me. I have to do this alone."

"You're not going to do this alone. I'm going to be there and help you whatever you say so or not."

I frowned as I remembered what the prophecy said. 'Only she alone.'

"No Garrett." I said. "You can't help me the prophecy says so."

"You're going to listen to what a bed sheet says?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

I didn't say anything. Silence hung in the air. Garrett's expression slowly turned into worry has I started to feel light-headed again.

"Ohhh." I moaned "Not again."

"Sal...Sasha! Fight it! Don't let it take control of you again!"

I got more light-headed. ''No!'' I screamed as I grabbed the sides of my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Get...out...of...my head!" I shouted as I fight against the force.

I pushed against whatever was trying to use me as a host. I concentrated and concentrated until I got a headache and the light-headness was gone. I sighed with relief and exhaustion. I felt my legs give out from under me. Garrett quickly wheeled over and caught me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

I panted and rested my head against Garrett's shoulder.

"Uh...huh." I gasped. "It's gone...but I don't...know how long...I can hold it off."

I felt Garrett's hand run through my hair.

"Don't worry; we'll stop the demons before sunrise."

I felt the energy that was sucked from me return to me.

"Alright." I said as I slowly stood up. "Let's go." I ran towards the graveyard gates.

"Hey wait up!" Garrett called as he wheeled after me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter #14 Discoveries and Escape from the Séance Room 

Kylie's point of view

I groaned as I felt pain in my head and the rest of my body. I felt like I've been on five or six busts. I groaned again as I tried to open my eyes. Whatever that gas was it must've had something to do with it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eduardo and Egon tied up and laying on the floor, fast asleep. I slowly sat up and looked around. We were inside a dark room with only a glowing ball in the centre of the room providing light. The light was green and it looked like a swirling mist inside the glass ball. I tried to stand up but I couldn't move much. I looked down at myself and saw I was tied up.

"Ohh...where are we?"

I turned to see Eduardo and Egon stirring. They looked worse then I feel.

"I'd say we're in the séance room of the ride." Egon said

"It looks like it." I said. Getting their attention.

"You ok, Kylie?" Egon asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"For now." A cold voice said. I cringed. Standing beside us was the two demons that trapped us here.

The female demon Petra looked down at us and grinned evilly. The she turned to Nelson who said.

"The girl and the other Ghost buster are on their way to the graveyard."

"So?"

"If that brat finds them, she might tell them how to stop us."

"I think the bride in the attic did that already, Nelson."

"But she said..."

"She must be lying to protect them." Petra said.

Egon, Eduardo and I looked at each other, worried. Then returned our attention to the demons. Who turned their attention to the crystal ball on the table.

"Leota, was the bride lying to us?" Petra asked.

Then a head of a woman with black hair and green eyes appeared in the green smoke inside the ball. My jaw dropped. For years I thought this ride was just a ride. But it wasn't. It was nothing but a trap for an innocent teenager. The woman Leota looked up at the demons.

"The bride didn't lie to you, Petra. For the people you seek are only searching for the girl's parents and the boy's friends."

The girl and the boy? I mouthed. I held back a gasp as I realized what Leota was talking about. Sally and Garrett. Petra frowned when she what Leota said.

"Huh? Well to be sure. Let's get them before they reach the graveyard."

"I'll get them, my dear." Nelson said. "Why don't you keep the guests company?"

"I sensed a strong power in the girl, Nelson." Petra replied. "I'm not sure you face her alone."

Nelson thought for a minute. "Your right. And she's a smart girl as well. If she figures out how to stop us..."

"I'm sure she won't. With that disability she has. She'll be dead by the time she figures it out."

She and Nelson cackled. Egon, Eduardo and I winced upon hearing their horrible laugh. Then the demon couple was engulfed in black smoke which filled the room. When the smoke cleared. The demons were gone.

"Oh man." Eduardo complained as he struggled against his binds. "The Preciosas daughter and Garrett are in the graveyard and we're stuck in here."

"Calm down, Eduardo." Egon said.

I looked over at Egon and noticed he wasn't wearing a pack and had his PKE meter.

"Um, Egon how can you stay calm about this?" I asked. "We have no weapons, no tracking devices and we're trapped in the séance room with no way out."

"I wouldn't lose hope, my child."

I jumped when I heard the head in the glowing crystal ball said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"There's still hope for us, for you and for the girl and your friend. I can sense it in the air." Leota said

I stared at her confused. Normally I know what to say or do but now I don't know. I feel so lost.

"But how can we get Sally, Garrett and ourselves out of here alive?" Eduardo asked. "And why didn't her parents say anything about her having a disability?"

"They were upset, Eduardo." I said. "They must've forgotten."

I turned to Egon. Who looked like he was thinking about something.

"The child has a learning disability called dyslexia." Leota said. We all turned to her.

"How do you know that?" Eduardo asked.

Leota rolled her eyes.

"I've known the child since the day she first came here." she answered. "When I first saw her and her family, I sense strong magic in her. She wasn't aware of it at the time and her family thought it was nothing but her dyslexia. Now she's a witch and her magic has grown stronger as time passed."

"You mean to say she's a witch?" Eduardo asked.His face turning pale.

I can't blame him. We had a bad experience with witches a few years ago that tried to make one of us a member of their coven to release a spirit called Cernunnos. I frowned. I doubt that Sally is a bad person. I mean I've read a lot about witches (not the fairy tale stuff) they were known as Wiccans. People who perform white magic. Magic used to help and heal people. Not do harm since there's a law Wiccans follow. A rule called the Wiccan Rede. _Do what ye will, But harm none. _

"Leota, is Sally a Wiccan?" I asked. Leota nodded.

"Yes, she is a white Witch or Wiccan as you modern meddlers call it."

"Hey Lady." Eduardo snapped "We're not meddlers, we're scientists."

"That's Madam Leota to you, young non-believer!" Leota retorted.

As she said that some items in the room shook as she shouted at Eduardo. Eduardo yelped and cringed as a pile of dust landed on the floor beside him. A few minutes later silent hung in the air like a fog.

Egon shook the dust out of his hair and face and looked up at Leota.

"Look Madam Leota. I'm sorry if my student offended you." he said. "But can you tell you tell more about Sally?"

Leota studied him for a minute.

"She's not evil if that's what your thinking." she replied. "She full of positive energy. She's not an easy person to sway."

"What?"

"It means she won't be brought over to the dark side too easily." I explained to Eduardo annoyed.

"Well, I'm still not sure if we should trust her." Eduardo grumbled.

I glared at him.

Leota frowned, then grinned slyly. "You'll been surprised when you meet her, young one." she told Eduardo.

"But first."

Leota closed her eyes and chanted. As she chanted, the instruments above us started to play and a cool breeze materialized out of no where and started to pick up speed. I closed my eyes as some dust blew into my face. Loud whistling drowned out Leota's voice. A few minutes later everything was quiet again. I slowly opened my eyes. Blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the light again.

"You ok, Kylie?"

I looked up to see Eduardo standing in front of me. He offered his hand to me. I looked down to see I was no longer tied up. I grabbed Eduardo's hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned to Egon, who was standing near the table where the crystal ball was.

"So now what?" Eduardo asked. "We look for the proton pack and PKE meter and look for Sally and Garrett." Egon replied.

"Your devices are near the grandfather clock in the hall." Leota said.

"Good luck, Ghostbusters. But know this: if the girl doesn't trap the demons back in the clock by sunrise, she will reside here as the 1000th haunt."

There was an unpleasant silence in the air. We watched as Leota's head disappeared, leaving only green swirly mist inside the crystal ball.

Egon looked at his watch.

"4:15 Am." he said. "We don't have much time."

"Let's go then." I said.

"There's a way off this platform over there." Egon said, pointing to the corner of the platform. We ran towards the corner and ran across a bridge.

"I hope we're not too late." I thought as we ran.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter #15 Little Leota's Story and Trapping the Demons

Sally's point of view

After walking through the fake tree roots and rocks. Garrett and I reached the gates of the graveyard.

"Well." I said. "Here we are."

"Let's go."

Before Garrett could wheel towards the gate. We heard loud moaning and screaming coming from the graveyard. Garrett frowned.

"It's a shame I don't have my proton pack with me." he grumbled. "Then I could send these ghouls to the containment unit."

I frowned. "Garrett, these ghosts didn't mean any harm. They just want to be free from the demons."

Garrett looked up at me. "Look I know you're...you're..."

"A Wiccan?"

"Yes Wiccan but ghosts like to cause trouble and it's my job to stop them."

I glared at him. "For your information." I said, trying to keep my temper under control. "But not all ghosts like to cause trouble as you say. Some want our help and some want to be left alone. These ghosts want to be free and that's all. Nothing else."

Then we heard a gasp, a scream and barking. Garrett and I turned to see the retreating form of a man in tattered clothes, holding a lantern and a thin dog in the shadows near the wall of the graveyard.

Garrett and I watched for minute before they disappeared into the darkness.

"What was that?" Garrett asked.

"My guess, it's the caretaker and his dog." I answered. "They hang out here, too scared to enter the graveyard and too scared to leave."

Garrett formed an 'O' with his lips.

"Lets..." Before I could finish. I started to feel light-headed. "Garrett...I..."

"What?" Garrett looked at me in worry.

"Hey Sasha snap out of it!"

I moaned and slowly got to my knees.

"Sasha!"

Garrett cried as he got closer and gathered me into his arms, letting me rest my head on his lap.

"Come on Sasha! Fight it! Don't let it control you again!"

I moaned again as the light-headness got worse. I felt Garrett's hand grab mine. At first I drew back in shock. But I didn't when he grabbed my hand again. I gripped his hand tightly and tried to fight against the force that threatened to take over me let it did before. I keep fighting until the whole feeling disappeared. I sighed with relief and became limp. Still holding on to Garrett's hand.

"Are you ok?" Garrett asked.

I panted. "Yeah...but...I don't know...if...I...can...do it again next time."

"Don't worry." Garrett said. "You're strong. I'm sure you can stop this from happening again."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks, Garrett." I said as I let go of Garrett's hand and slowly got to my feet. My legs and arms shaking a little as I did. I was dizzy for a few seconds before I was able to stand on my own again.

"Ok." I spoke up. "Let's go." With that we walked into the graveyard. The gate closing behind us.

We watched as ghosts from different time periods started to materialize out of thin air and started to play music and dance. Some ghosts were talking and drinking while some were having a good time.

As we walked through the graveyard. We saw ghosts from different time periods materialize and started to play music, sing and dance. Some ghosts were talking and toasting glasses of wine while some were just having a good time. Garrett watched in awe as the graveyard became more of a great party then an eerie graveyard and none of the ghosts noticed us.

"Whoa!" he breathed.

I grinned.

"Who see, they mean us no harm." I said. "Come on. The crypt Little Leota hangs out in is this way."

We followed the doom buggies to the other end of the graveyard. Where the doom buggies disappeared into a huge crypt.

"Is that it?" Garrett asked.

I nodded. "It is."

I frowned when I returned my attention back to the crypt entrance. It was to narrow for Garrett to go in. It was only big enough for the doom buggies to go through. Garrett noticed it as well.

"So is there enough passage way or something?"

I walked closer to the crypt and felt around the for anything that might disguise a hidden door or something. When I couldn't find one. I sighed in disappointment.

"Well." I said turning to Garrett. "I'm going to have to go in there alone. There's no way you can go into the crypt."

Garrett shook his head. "No Sasha." he said. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"Garrett..."

"No I'm not letting you do this. What if the things try and control you again?"

I frowned as I remembered what happened in the courtyard, the foyor and in the loading area. We still don't know what was controlling me and I'm not sure if I can fight it again if it tries and take control of me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'll try and contact Egon again."

Garrett reached for his cell phone and dialled a number. "Come on pick up."

I watch as Garrett got impatient. Then.

"Hello?"

"Egon!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Garrett! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and so is the Preciosa's daughter."

"Where are you?"

"We're in the graveyard. Where are you?"

"We're on our way to the attic. Why are you in the graveyard?"

"That demon dude and chick tried to get us so we had to leave. That lady in the séance room said her daughter who hangs out in the graveyard might help us."

"That's good to know...just..." The voice was replaced with loud static. Garrett and I winced against the loud noise.

"Egon? Egon!"

No answer. Only static.

Garrett groaned and pressed the end button.

"Great!" I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've arrived." a high girlly voice said.

Garrett and I looked up to see a familiar girl standing on the arch above the crypt entrance.

She was dressed in a white dress with brown hair and green eyes. My jaw dropped. It was Madame Leota's daughter and the girl from my dream. Little Leota. She looked at us with shame in her eyes. Like she did something horrible. Like try and use me as a pawn in her game I thought bitterly. Little Leota was often described as a trouble maker by the cast members and fans of the ride and since this ride is now the real deal. I bet Little Leota was messing with me and Garrett earlier.

But for some reason I didn't yell at her. Instead I watched her silently as she flew down from the arch and landed on the ground in front of me. Garrett wheeled closer to me.

"Is that her?" he asked.

I nodded. "It is." I said hiding my bitterness towards Little Leota.

"It sure is."

Little Leota stared at her feet.

"I know why you're mad, great one." she choked. "I'm sorry for what I did. I had to do something. Time was running out and something had to be done. After the demons escaped from the clock. I panicked and went searching for you. It wasn't easy since my powers can't travel too far. I was able to contact you this morning when you and your parents first arrived in the country. I was relieved when I finally made contact with you."

My expressions soften as I listened to Little Leota's story. I felt bad for the way I was with her. She was desperate and had to do something to stop the demons. She knew she can't do it but she knew I can. Well as the prophecy says anyway.

"Should we trust her?" Garrett asked.

I looked down at him.

"We have no choice Garrett." I said. "I understand why she did what she did. The demons were free and she had to do something to stop them from taking over the world. She knew only I can stop them."

I frowned when I said that. "But I don't know if I can do it in time."

"You will." Little Leota said as she walked towards me and hugged me around the waist. "I have faith in you."

I blushed. "Thanks Little Leota." I said as I hugged her back. "Well I don't know if we'll find the demons in time and put them back into the clock."

Garrett said as he looked at his watch. "It's 2:34am."

I swallowed. He was right. We're in the graveyard and the demons are somewhere in the mansion. How am I going to put them back in the clock now?

"Come on." Little Leota said as she grabbed Garrett's wrist and my arm. "I'll take you to them."

"Is that a good...?" Garrett started to say as bright light surrounded us.

I closed my eyes against the bright light. For a few seconds I felt like I was nothing but air. Then I felt heavy again. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light. We were back in the séance room. Only this time I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Hello, child." A cold voice said. We turned to see a man and a woman dressed in dark rode grinning evilly at us. I bit my lip. Garrett glared at them. Little Leota cringed in fear and hid behind me.

"It's ok." I said softly. I turned to the couple in front of us. "Where are my parents?"

The woman chuckled. "You haven't heard? These foolish mortals freed them."

The man snapped his fingers and a few candles on Madam Leota's table lit up. Revealing three new people laying at the platform, tied up and struggling to break free. Two were men and one was a woman. One of the men was in his late 30s dressed in a blue jumpsuit. The other man and woman were in their early/late 20s or something dressed in street clothes.

Garrett gasped. "Egon! Eddie!, Kylie!"

"One move Ghost buster and they're dead." the man snapped. "Just like your girlfriend when the sun rises."

Garrett faltered. I cringed. I have to do something. The sun will rise in a few hours.

"Leave them alone!" the woman on the platform shouted.

"Silence!" The demon shouted. She turned back to me.

"Now that you're here Helper of Humankind. We can make you ours and rule this world." she and her boyfriend cackled.

I felt the blood escape from my face and my heart beat faster then normal. I looked at the clock in the hallway, which still had no pendulum.

"Ok." I thought. "One of the demons had its tail cut off and was used for the clock's pendulum. Making it evil. The question is which demon."

As the man turned around and hovered towards the platform. I noticed his tail looked like it was sewn on. Very poorly I should say.

"That must be my demon." I thought as he landed beside the woman my guess is Kylie.

"Now." The female demon said, rubbing her hands together.

"How to do it. So many ways, I don't know how to start."

"Garrett, Little Leota." I whispered. "When I say word. Keep the demons busy. One, two, NOW!"

I jumped on to the railing and took flight. I flew towards the platform and hovered behind the male demon. Meanwhile on the catwalk. Garrett and Little Leota were tormenting the female demon. I was about to grab the demon's tail when he turned around and grabbed me by the throat. I gagged as he lifted me into the air.

"I wouldn't do that, child."

I glared at him and raised my hand high in the air. My fingernails growing longer as I did. I brought them down and clawed the demon's arm. He screamed and dropped me.

I landed on the ground with a thud. The demon groaned and rubbed his arm. Glaring at me with his eyes of fire. I quickly got to my feet. Took a deep breath and started to sing. When I do magic, I often sing or use a musical instrument. As I sang the demons winced in pain and covered their ears. I raised my hands above my head and imagine a ball of white energy appearing in my palms. It wasn't because I had to keep my eye on the two demons and focus on conjuring the energy at the same time.

I raise my voice as the male demon started to crawl towards me. Causing him to scream and cover his ears again. I focus on the conjuring the energy ball and my palms became warm. I lowered my hands and fired white energy at the male demon. Spending him flying towards the drop. I stopped singing and watched as his tail got caught on the chair at Madam Leota's table. Keeping him from falling into the drop. He screamed in pain as he hung there.

"I wouldn't hang around for this." I called as I ran to the demon and grabbed his tail. I pulled and pulled and then with a loud snap. The tail came free and the demon fell into the drop. I tighten my grip on the tail as it writhed in my hand like a snake trying to get free.

"Hurry!" The blonde man shouted. "Put the tail back in the clock!"

I nodded and flew into the hall.

"No!" The female demon screamed.

"Don't you even think about it!" I heard Garrett yelled.

I didn't look back. I couldn't I had to put the tail and the demons back in the clock before it's too late. When I reach the clock. I shoved the tail back into the clock. Once it was back in the clock. It started to coil and freeze into place. Then it started to swing back and forth. The clock started to chime and the hands started to move again.

Then a small whirlpool appeared in the clock and started sucking anything that's close to it. I grabbed onto the nearest doombuggie. Not looking back. Loud whistling and screaming pounded against my ears.

"You'll pay for this girl!" I heard the female demon scream. "We'll be free again and the world will be ours! You heard me?! You...!" With a loud pop, it was over. I collapsed on the handle bar of the doombuggie I was hanging on to and breathed in big gusts of air. It was over. The demons are trapped and I was still alive. I lay on the handle bar. Too tired to move.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard Garrett call.

I slowly raised my head to see Garrett, his friends and Little Leota looking at me. I reached for the gem on my choker and rubbed it. Changing me back to my normal appearance. I didn't care if they were watching. I wanted to change back. I wanted them to know.

"I'm...fine." I panted. "Thanks." With that the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter#16Have This Happened Before?

Kylie's point of view

No one said anything. We all stared at Sally Preciosa, who was lying on the handle bar of one of the doom buggies. Her hair was mess and she looked like she was up all night. 'She 'was' up all night.' I reminded myself after remembering the events that happened.

"Is she dead?" Eduardo asked.

Garrett gave him a cold look before he wheeled over to Sally. We watched as he carefully gathered Sally into his arms and rested her onto his lap. I never have seen Garrett act this way. Did he have a crush on this girl?

Garrett placed two fingers on Sally's neck and wait.

"She's still breathing." he said.

"That's good." Egon said as he pulled out a PKE meter and over to Garrett.

Eduardo and I watched confused as Egon scanned Sally with the meter. It beeped lightly.

"I'm picking up some PKE readings from her." he said as he looked at the screen.

"So?" Eduardo said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"She's a Witch, remember?" a voice said. We turned to see Little Leota holding the crystal ball from the séance table. With the head of Madam Leota inside, grinning at us.

"We know she's a Witch." Garrett said.

"You know?" Eduardo asked.

"She told me before we came here."

Garrett looked down at Sally, who was sleeping on his lap.

"But why did she tell me?"

"She wanted a friend." Little Leota said. "She wanted someone who'll respect her for who she is. She didn't want anyone else to know about her Wiccan background."

"How come?" Garrett asked.

"Because not everyone believes that Pagans are good." I answered.

Garrett stared at me in disbelief. "That's awful." he said. "Sally is not a bad person."

"True." Madam Leota said. "But not everyone think the way you four do." she took a deep breathe. "And I'm afraid I have to do this." Then she closed her eyes and said these words.

"Guardian of time far and near.  
Come forth and listen clear.  
Start this day, again, before this nightmare began.  
And may Sally Preciosa meet these people again.  
Only this time, the demons remind in the clock in the hall.  
And may everyone have good fortune and happiness on that day, one and all."

Then a cloud of white smoke surrounded us and then darkness.

"Hey Kylie, wake up."

"Huh?" I woke up and rolled over.

I saw Eduardo sticking his head in the tent. Then Garrett stuck his head into the tent.

"Come on, girl." He said. "Let's go."

"Ok, ok." I groaned as I got up. "Just get out so I can get dress."

"Ok, ok." they said before they left, zipping the tent door shut behind them.

As I was getting dress. I started to have this feeling that I did this before.

"Have I done this before?" I thought as I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail.

Sally's point of view

I groaned and blinked against the bright light that flooded into the R.V.

"Sally Gem." I heard my mom call. "Are you up yet, we're leaving for the Magic Kingdom in a few minutes."

"Yes I'm up." I said. "I'll be out in a minute."

I climbed down from my bunk, grabbed a blue denim skirt and a black tank top, my make up kit and went into the bathroom. After I came out dressed and looked better then I did when I woke up this morning. I grabbed my fanny pack and walked out of the R.V.

To see my parents looking at me annoyed.

"What took you so long?" my dad snapped, his French accent sounding horrible like nails on a chalkboard. My mom looked at him crossly.

"Now Robert, we've had a long ride down here. It's not her fault she slept in."

I smiled a little. "Thanks mom."

"Alright then." he complained. "You got your money?"

"Yes."

"Then you can get something at the store. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes as I followed my parents. My dad doesn't like to be held up for anything and he sometimes gets mad when my brother and I are late. We arrived at the Magic Kingdom with no problems. We had a great time going on rides and watching the shows. We were about to go on to the Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square, when my mom had to use the restroom. So we went into the restroom. The weirdest thing happened when I came out. I just walked out of the restroom when I saw a man in a wheelchair, dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt, has red hair and green eyes and was trying to get his chair free from a huge crack in the pavement. I watched for a few minutes.

'Have I seen this before?'

I shrugged it off and walked over to the man.

"You need a hand?" I asked.

The man stopped struggling and looked up at me. We stared at each other.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. "Not that I'm aware of." I answered. "I'm Sally."

"I'm Garrett." He looked at me again for a few minutes. "Are you sure we've hadn't met before?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

The End


End file.
